Llamas de culpa agua de redencion
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Las infidelidades se pagan caras, ¿que pasa cuando todo tu mundo se desmorona a causa de esto? ¿podrá reparar aquello que dañó? ¿o será demasiado tarde para hacer algo?. Una nueva oportunidad se abre ante Haruka, ¿será capaz de aprobecharla?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, aqui les traigo un fanfic de Free! espero que os guste. Es un makoharu con tintes de RinHaru. Espero que os guste. Un besazo**

* * *

La luz de la luna iluminaba el cuarto donde dos cuerpos se unían en una armonía que solo uno de ellos parecía disfrutar, el otro tenía la mirada perdida en el techo, su mente estaba lejos de esa escena, tan lejos que no parecía conectada con su cuerpo que era asaltado con la brutalidad que caracterizaba a su amante de cabellos y ojos rojos.

"Lo siento Haru-chan, pero ya no aguanto más"

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, palabras dichas por aquella persona que hacía tan solo un par de años le había entregado la argolla de oro que ahora reposaba en la mesilla de madera que había al lado de la cama de aquel hotel. Un metodo para purgar un poco la culpa que sentía al hacer esto con una persona diferente a aquella a la que había jurado fidelidad eterna.

"Lo sé todo, Haru, desde el primer momento"

Los movimientos erraticos de quien le embiste indican que todo esta a punto de terminar, la última vez, ya no volverán a verse de esa manera, esto solo es una despedida, porque las palabras de Makoto están en la mente de Haruka, junto con su cuerpo tembloroso por el llanto y la ira contenida, junto a ese rostro demacrado, con ojeras tan negras como la noche sin estrellas y sus ojos más oscuros que el fondo de una virgen selva, aquellos que siempre habían sido las esmeraldas más birllantes que Haruka pudiera recordar se habían ido apagando con el paso de los meses, ahora sabía que era cosa suya, él había asesinado su brillo con sus actos.

Se sentía culpable, mucho, demasiado, pero eso no había evitado que aquella noche, en la que Makoto tenía turno en la estación de bomberos, se volviera a reunir con su amante, con Rin Matsuoka, aquel que fuera amigo de ambos desde la primaria, aquel que lo había vuelto a seducir y del cual el no pudo resistir la atracción que le genraba a pesar de que sabía que Makoto era a la persona que amaba. Habían discutido, Hakura ya le había dicho que todo se acababa aquí, había visto las orejas al lobo, a Makoto sin su alianza, aquella que le había costado miles de horas extra, entrenando a los nuevos bomberos o quedandose varias noches sin dormir, diciendo que se marchaba de casa, dejando el redondel de oro sobre un sobre caoba donde Haruka sabía, se encontraban los papeles del divorcio.

"te amo Haru, y quiero que seas feliz, y si tu felicidad es con Rin, vete con él de una vez"

y él idiota se había marchado, pero no para estar con Rin, sino para dejar claro que todo terminaba, no aceptaría el divoricio, no aceptaría que Makoto se marchase lejos, era su esposo después de todo...esposo, esa palabra que le había llenado de orgullo durante tanto tiempo, que le había elevado a lo más alto al saberse envididado por tener como pareja al bombero más deseado de todo Iwatobi, esa palabra que al acostarse con Rin le había ahogado, esa palabra que ahora le probocaba un gran dolor en el pecho, porque sabía lo que había hecho.

El cuerpo de Matsuoka cayó a su lado, y él tan pronto como pudo se incorporó, no le miró, no hacía falta, nada de lo que hiciera o dijera el de cabellos rojizos podría hacer que el de ojos oceánicos se detuviera, quería volver con Makoto, quería estar con él, no quería perder a la única persona que había estado con él durante todo este tiempo, siempre sosteniendo su mano, nunca dejándole caer, soportandole en sus virtudes y sus defectos, aquel que le conocía como a la palma de su mano, aquel al que había amado más que a nada...y al que, ahora se daba cuenta, nunca había dejado de amar.

Sin decir nada salió del cuarto del hotel, bajó en el ascensor, tomo su coche y se marchó a su casa sin mirar atrás.

Hay diferencia entre aprecio y amor, hay diferencia entre ser querido y ser amado, hay diferencia entre tener sexo y hacer el amor, Haruka ahora lo sabía, lo había aprendido, Rin era el sexo, el desenfreno, sin palabras bonitas de por medio, era el fuego más ardiente, era la lujuria en estado puro, Makoto en cambio era el amor, la calma, el abrazo protector el "te amo" tras fundirse en un solo ser, era la naturaleza, calma, firme, protectora, era el amor más puro y cristalino que el agua, pero también era peligrosa, eso lo había comprobado Haruka cuando Makoto partío de una patada la mesa por no golpearle a él tras su última discusión, en esa en la que el de cabellos castaños había soltado por la boca todo lo que se había estado guardando durante los tres meses que habían durado sus escarfeos con Rin. Si, eran diferentes, y lo que probocaban en Haruka también lo era, solo que por tres meses, Rin había opacado a Makoto, y las cosas se podrían haber alargado más si la orca no hubiera estallado.

Detuvo el coche ante su plaza de aparcamiento frente a su casa, bajó del coche y miró el edificio que era el hogar que había comprado junto con Makoto, y que este había puesto a su nombre, dado que la profesión del chico de ojos verdes era mucho más peligrosa. Tragó duro, no sabía como enfrentarse a esa situación, no sabía que decirle a Makoto, no era bueno con las palabras, ambos lo sabían, y por eso estas no eran necesarias en su día a día, pero ahora Haruka sabía que con solo una mirada no bastaría para explicarle a Makoto cuanto lo sentía, y que se había dado cuenta de que lo unico que necestiaba para ser feliz era estar a su lado.

Tomó aire y entró al edificio, ascendió hasta el séptimo piso, donde ellos vivían, y abrió la puerta que había a la derecha, la luz de la luna le dió la bienvenida al oscuro apatamento, no había rastro de Makoto, el de ojos oliva siempre tenía el turno nocturno de los miércoles, para luego poder pasar el fin de semana tranquilamente con Haruka en algún lugar, pero esta vez si le extrañó, la semana pasada Makoto había tenido un cambio de turno para tener el miercoles libre, motivos personales había sido la escusa, un "te doy el divorcio" la verdadera razón para Haruka.

Nanase se sentó en el sofá, dispuesto a esperar, sobre la mesa del comedor aún estaba la argolla de oro sobre el sobre caoba, no iba a abrirlo, es más en cuanto Makoto atravesara la puerta iba a romperlo delante de sus narices dejando clara su posición de no divorciarse, de no distanciarse, de que lo que había vivido con Rin había sido un error del cual se arrepentía.

Esperó y esperó, habían pasado dos horas desde que había dejado a Rin en la habitación de hotel y no había ni rastro de Makoto, le había llamado al movil, no había contestado, tenía un mal presentimiento, ni siquiera había contestado a sus mensaje de texto

" se que estas enfadado conmigo, pero de verdad estoy preocupado, se que he obrado mal, pero por favor, al menos dejame saber que estas bien, que no te ha pasado nada"

"Makoto, por favro contesta"

"Makoto por dios estoy en serio preocupado"

"Makoto, se que me he portado fatal durante estos meses, se que no debía haber hecho nada con Rin, y me arrepiento mucho, Makoto, por favor, contesta"

"Makoto, por favor, estoy en casa, en nuestra casa, he vuelto, y es para estar solo contigo, se que lo que hice con Rin fue un error, pero es a ti a quien amo, de verdad, te lo juro, no quiero el divorcio, quiero que estemos juntos siempre, de verdad Makoto, te amo, por favor, dejame saber que estas bien"

Nada, ni una respuesta, ¿y si había cometido alguna locura? Makoto a veces no era para nada racional, como cuando se había lanzado a salvar a Rei, el solito, al agua durante la tormenta que asoló el campamento de verano durante sus años de preparatoria. ¿y si le había dado por emborracharse? o peor ¿y si se había suicidado?, sabía que Makoto adoraba la vida, pero también sabía que el chico no era tan fuerte y que le amaba mucho, que le había amado desde niños, que era su primer y único amor y que él le había destrozado la vida de felicidad que habían creado con tanto esfuerzo.

Trató de serenarse, se levantó del sofá, fue a la cocina y se sirvió agua en un vaso, ¿cuanto había pasado desde la última noche que se quedó en vela esperando que Makoto regresara?, tres meses, antes de que Rin entrara de esa manera de nuevo en su vida, antes todas esas noches de miércoles Haruka apenas dormía, se pasaba la noche en el sofá bajó una manta, mirando las noticias en la televisión, asegurandose de que no había habido ningún incendio.

Entonces el teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, soltó el vaso y rápidamente lo sacó, no era un mensaje de Makoto, sino de Nagisa, el pequeño rubio que trabajaba para el planetario que habían habierto en la ciudad, era un mensaje claro y conciso.

"pon las noticias en la tres, y no te alarmes"

Haruka, prácticamente se tiró a por el mando de la televisión, su cuerpo temblaba, ese "y no te alarmes" le había puestó más en alerta, tenía los nervios a flor de piel, y Makoto seguía sin llegar ni dar señales de vida. La pantalla negra del televisor se iluminó entonces, y ahí fue cuando el alma se le cayó a los pies, ante el se desarrollaba un incendio en un gran edificio.

La voz de la periodista apenas llegaba a sus oídos, los bomberos que estaban ahí, los conocía, eran los compañeros de trabajo de Makoto, y si su alma ya estaba en sus pies, se bajó casí hasta el sótano del edificio cuando vio a Makoto entrar en el edificio en llamas acompañado de otros compañeros.

El incendio se ponía cada vez peor, los bomberos trataban de controlarlo para que no se expandiese a otros edificios, los damnificados estaban en la calle, tras un perímetro de seguridad creado por la policia, Sousuke Yamazaki estaba ahí también, viendo como su vida entera estaba siendo reducida a cenizas. Haruka estaba de los nervios, con los ojos fijos en la tele, sus manos apretaban el movil entre ellas, casi parecía que estaba rezando, y casi en el fondo, así era, rezaba para que Makoto saliera del edificio, para que volvira a su lado, dios, nunca en su vida había tenido tantas ganas de abrazar a Makoto, de tirarse a sus brazos y de que este le abrazase gentilmente, como solo él sabía hacerlo, diciendole que estaba todo bien, que estaba a su lado y que nunca se iría.

No aguantó más, tomó las llaves de casa y del coche y se dirigió al lugar del incendio, donde la polícía hacia lo que podía para mantener alejados a las victimas y a la muchedumbre que se congregaba a ver como terminaba todo aquello. Haruka bajó a toda prisa del coche, y corrió empujando a quien se pusiera en su camino, en su mente solo estaba Makoto.

-Lo siento no puede...oh, eres tú -le habló Yamazaki al reconocerle ahí.-¿que haces aquí?

-Makoto-fue lo único que dijo.

-¿ya te has cansado de destrozarle?-preguntó mordaz, y Haruka solo agachó la cabeza, Yamazaki siempre tenía las palabras exactas en la boca para hacerle sentir fatal.

-No es asunto tuyo. -el policía iba a recriminarle pero una explosión a su espalda le impidió a hacerlo, ambos sabían que lo que iba a pasar iba a ser muy malo.

-¡Ren, llama a los chicos, que salgan, esto se cae!-escucharon gritar al jefe de bomberos, Yuu Haku.- que salgan ya.

-No puedes estar aquí, no es seguro.

-¡Makoto aún está dentro!-dijo como único motivo para no moverse de ahí.

-Saldrá, ahora muevete -dijo empujandolo hacia atrás- ¡Todo el mundo atrás, vamos, rápido!

Haruka fue hacia atrás, y se subio en pie al tejado de una furgoneta de la televisión para verlo todo, los bomberos salían del interior del edificio, mientras las explosiones en este no dejaban de sucederse, no habia ni rastro de Makoto. ¿porque no salía?, sentía que le faltaba el aire, no podía respirar.

Una nueva explosión, y todo el edificio se vino abajo, igual que el mundo de Haruka cuando se dio cuenta de que Makoto, no había salido, cayó en la más profunda oscuridad, el desmayo por shock, mientras en su movil se iluminaba la pantallita, con un mensaje entrante, un mensaje de Makoto.

"Hay un incendio, hablaremos cuando vuelva, yo también te quiero Haru-chan"

* * *

**Jejeje ¿que les ha parecido? espero que no me maten. Nos vemos en un par de días. **

**Besos **


	2. Chapter 2

bunenas tardes aqui les traigo lo que les habia prometido. se que me he tardado pero bueno es lo que hay muchas gracias por los reviews.

Esto esta hecho desde el punto de vista de Mako-chan.

Espero que lo disfruteis.

Calor, hacía mucho calor, y no es que se hubiera enfrentado a situaciones demasiado cálidas para su gusto, pero sin duda alguna esta era de las peores, donde quiera que mirase las llamas lo consumían todo, sus compañeros estaban empezando a sacar a los que habían quedado rezagados en el incendio. Se encontró a medio camino de una vivienda a uno de sus compañeros, uno de los novatos que cargaba con una mujer.

-Jefe Tachibana, en esa casa, hay todavía alguien, no he podido sacarlo.

-Mi bebe, por favor, saque a mi bebe.-rogó debilmente la mujer- por favor, señor Tachibana

-Déjemlo a mi -trató de animarla antes de meterse en la casa, los llantos le guiaron hasta el bulto de mantas mojadas que era el niño, al menos su compañero lo había cubierto bien, aunque no entendía del todo porque no había cogido al pequeño.

No se encontraba nada bien, pero tenía que continuar, tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos y le puso su mascarilla para que el niño inhalara, una de las cosas buenas de haber sido nadador en su juventud y haber seguid practicando ese deporte era su habilidad para aguantar la respiración, cosa que era muy util en aquellas situaciones donde podría acabar intoxicado con el humo.

Se encaminó hacia fuera de la casa, con cuidado donde pisaba, vio a varios de sus compañeros acercársele, y pronto escuchó la voz de el subcapitán Ren Haku gritándoles que salieran a través de la radio, podía notar su desesperación, él y sus compañeros se dirigieron a la salida lo más rápido que pudieran, aunque fuera una ventana para poder saltar desde ahí, la primera explosión sucedió y Makoto supo que no alcanzaría la salida, justo cuando se sucedió la segunda el suelo faltó a sus pies, escuchó a sus compañeros gritar, su cuerpo fue golpeado y todo lo que era rojo se volvió negro.

Pronto notó unas manos acariciandole la cabeza, estaban frías y húmedas, sonrió, reconocería ese tacto en cualquer lugar, oía el rumor de las olas, pero contrario a asustarle le calmaba, nada podía pasarle mientras estuviera tumbado y con la cabeza en aquel regazo, muchas tardes de verano oyendo cuentos junto a la persona que consideraba la más importnate de su vida. Suspiró tranquilo, al parecer el final para él había llegado.

-Volvemos a vernos abuelita -dijo con una voz que expresaba calma.

-Asi es Mako-chan-dijo la voz calmada de la mujer mientras seguía acariciandole.

-No esperaba verte tan pronto abuelita, pero supongo que con mi trabajo es algo normal que pronto nos vieramos, ¿estamos cerca del mar?

-yo tampoco lo esperaba Mako-chan, esperaba verte de viejo, como yo, pero si te sirve de consuelo, no estas muerto, no todavía.

-¿voy a morir? -preguntó, sintiendose algo angustiado de pronto, como si se hubiera dejado algo por hacer.

-Es tu elección, yo solo estoy aquí para acompañarte si decides dar el paso, para acompañarte y que no tengas miedo, pero creo que aún tienes cosas que hacer en el mundo de los vivos.

-Quiero saber si el niño que llevaba en brazos está bien, y mis compañeros -dijo aunque internamente también pensó en Haruka, en los mensajes que le había mandado rogando su perdón, preocupado por él, quería verlo, pero en el fondo tampoco quería, no se sentía preparado para afrontar al infiel de su esposo del todo.

-¿Quieres ver a Haruka?

-¿por que me hizo eso abuelita? ¿tan mal esposo fui como para que acabara en brazos de Rin? ¿tan débiles fueron sus sentimientos por mi?

-A veces el cuerpo se impone a la mente, Makoto, mi nieto no ha sido nada listo en esta ocasión, se ha dejado dominar por las hormonas y por el sentimiento de atracción que Rin genera en él, pero te ama, lo se, y tu tambien lo sabes.

-Yo...dudo de que él me ame, -suspiró cansado- si me amara no habría hecho eso.

-No voy a justificar a mi nieto, lo que ha hecho es algo imperdonable, solo decirte que él también lo está pasando mal ahora mismo.

-No se que hacer abuelita, de verdad. Me llamó y le dije que hablaríamos, pero no estoy seguro de querer escuchar lo que me diga, quizas sea mejor que me vaya contigo y le deje en paz, así él podrá ser feliz con Rin.

-¿y de verdad crees que Rin le dará la felicidad? -Makto negó suspirando.

-Pero yo no me veo con fuerzas como para darsela

Abrió levemente los ojos y un cielo azul despejado le recibió, había hondas sobre él, estaba sumergido en el agua, y a su lado estaba la abuela de Haruka, que no le soltaba. Se sentía tan bien en aquel lugar que no quería regresar, no tenía el malestar de cuando sabía que Haruka estaba con Rin, este había desaparecido, tampoco el malestar físico que le había provocado aquella situación, no había nada, pero al pensar en Haruka, en verdad le quería, y quería estar con él, recordó entonces los mensajes de Haruka, donde le decía que había vuelto a casa, y la verdad tras esta experriencia lo que queria era estar con él y abrazarle, era un idiota, lo sabía, lo tenía asumido, pero el amor era así, al menos en él.

-Sin embargo, veo que te has decidido, Makoto, ahora duerme y descansa, yo te guiare a donde quieres ir.

Makoto asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar, miles de recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza, la vez que pidio a Haruka ser pareja, cuando se fueron a vivir juntos a la casa que el moreno habia tendo desde que su difunta abuela muriera y que luego cambiaron por un piso en la ciudad, dejando esa casa para volver en verano ya que estaba cerca de la playa o para alguna escaadita romática, echaba de menos esos momentos con Haru, desde la llegada de Rin a sus vidas las cosas habían cambiado mucho, demasiado para su gusto, y habían acabado distanciados, odiaba eso y odiaba a Rin.

Notaba como cada vez se hundia más, su cuerpo pesaba mucho, y ahora empezaba a doler, ya no oía el rumor de holas pero notaba su mano húmeda y algo cálido apretándola, trató de hablar de su boca solo salió una exhalación que parecía más bien un quejido. ¿donde estaba? no hacía ya tanto calor, ni se axifixiaba, es más notaba como algo le estaba ayudando a respirar.

Abrió los ojos y se encontroó con una habitación blanca y brillante que le obligó a parpadear varias veces para poder acostumbrarse. "asi que estoy en el hospital" fue lo que pensó, trató de moverse, pero su cuerpo dolía si lo intentaba siquiera, suspiró dentro de la mascarilla de oxígeno que tenía puesta antes de girar la cabeza y que una sonrisa adornase sus labisos, ya sabía de donde venía el calor en la palma de su mano y la sensación de humedad, eran las lágrimas que un durmiente Haruka le había dejado en ella mientras le velaba.

-Quizás si me ame abuelita- fue lo que pensó Makoto mientras le veía dormir


	3. Chapter 3

Y llegamos al cuarto capitulo, centrado en Haruka al principio y luego también en Makoto.

Estaba en el agua, esa era la sensación que tenía, estaba en el agua nadando, pero estaba demasiado oscuro, quizás había bajado mucho, nadando empezó a buscar una luz, hasta que la encontró, sobre él demasiado pequeña, empezó a nadar hacia ella, se dio cuenta entonces de que no tenía piernas sino una cola, una cola de sirena de escamas azules, incluso en sus brazos había algunas escamas, era una sirena, ahí estaba la razón por la que no se ahogaba.

Estaba cerca, pero entonces algo apareció ante él, una sirena, una mujer como él, su melena era aguamarina, y sus ojos parecían dos zafiros, su cola era brillante como los diamantes. No la conocía, pero le impedía llegar hasta la luz.

-¿Quien eres?

-Alguien a quien tu estimas mucho Nanase Haruka.

-Te equivocas, yo no te conozco, no te he visto en mi vida.

-Si me has visto, solo que en la forma en la que todos me ven, tu me ves, me sientes me oyes, buscas el descaso en mi, las respuestas, el tiempo para pensar, todo, lo buscas en mi.

-¿eres el agua?-preguntó dudoso.

-Soy el agua, o al menos uno de sus muchos hijos, y he venido a ti a ayudarte, a redimirte de tu culpa por lo que has hecho,

-No tengo tiempo, tengo que salir, tengo que ver como esta Makoto.-dijo tratando de esquivarla, mas la mujer le agarró del brazo, impidiéndole ir. -Sueltame

-¿Piensas ir con aquel al que lastimaste? tu esposo que me teme, pero que por ti me acepta se debate ahora entre la vida y la muerte, ¿no sería mejor dejarle marchar? ¿dejar que se fuera y econtrara la paz que no tiene a tu lado?

Silencio, se quedó en silencio meditando, buscando las respuestas, y sonrió de lado cuando la encontró, Makoto era su todo, su vida, su mundo y casi la pierde por ser tan idiota, por dejarse llevar por una ilusión que era Rin.

-Quiero ir con él, tengo que lograr que me perdone, entregarle mi amor y que él me entregue el suyo nuevamente, quiero decirle lo mucho que lo lamento, quiero recuperar su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos, quiero estar a su lado, en lo bueno y en lo malo y nunca más hacerle sufrir, quiero volver a ser todo para él, quiero estar a su lado, asi que no, soy egoista y quiero que permanezca aquí conmigo, asi que sueltame, porque ya he decidio.

-Eso era lo que queria oír Haruka-chan- dijo una voz anciana que le hizo girarse hacia la luz, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Abuela-susurró y nadó hacia la mujer tras soltarse de la sirena, al llegar a la anciana, la abrazó.-abuela

-Mi querido Haru, has crecido mucho en estos años-le acarició las mejillas- te has hecho todo un hombre, aunque no me han gustado mucho estos últimos actos.

-Quiero ir con Makoto abuela, quiero estar con él, pero tengo miedo, en el fondo temo, que no quiera volver conmigo.

-Mako-chan te ama Haruka, he estado con él,, aún estoy con él, y tu has de ir a su lado. TE conozco Haru, y no te das pro vencido facilmente con las cosas que te importan, ve con él Haruka.

-Si-entonces reparó en una figura que había tras su abuela, era una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos azules-¿quien...?

-Cuida de quien mi vida te entrega Haruka-kun, y dile a Makoto-san que muchas gracias por salvarlo, espero que cuide, no que cuideis de él.

Haruka no lo entendio, pero asintió y tras despedirse de su abuela alcanzó la luz y despertó. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz, llevaba casi una semana sin dormir, siempre al lado de Makoto, pero al final el sueño le había vencido. TEnía entre sus manos la mano vendada del bombero, su querido Makoto había quedado muy magullado por el incendio, sus brazos y piernas habían quedado algo mal, y sus manos, siempre suaves, habían terminado con la piel quemada. Su querido Makoto había acabado muy mal, pero no le importaba, quería cuidar de él demostrarle con esto su amor. Besó su mano con cuidado y alzó la mirada encontrandose con las esmeraldas que Makoto tenía por ojos.

-Haru...

-Makoto...¡Makoto!-gritó antes de tirarse sobre él y abrazarle llorando, todos sus sentimientos se expresaban en sus lágrimas.

-Haru-chan, me asfixias

-Lo siento-dijo separandose- pero ...estoy feliz

-Yo también lo estoy Haru-chan, de verdad, creí que no volvería a verte.

SE quedaron mirándose fijamente, el uno frente al otro, en silencio, un largo silencio interrumpido solo por el pitar de las máquinas, tenían muchas cosas de que hablar, pero tambien tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, Haruka solo tenía clara una cosa y es que no dejaría que Makoto se volviera a alejar de su lado y que recuperaría una a una todas las piezas de su roto corazón

He tomado la firme decision de actualizar todos los miercoles por la tarde-noche, hora española. Asi que nos vemos señores


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas, aquí vengo con lo prometido. Espero que lo disfruten. Gracias por sus reviews**

* * *

Un largo mes había pasado Makoto en el hospital hasta que fue dado de alta, en ese periodo de tiempo tres personas, a parte del médico ocupado de la recuperación de Makoto, apenas habían abandonado la habitación. Haruka era uno de ellos, había pedido días libres para poder atender a su marido, con el cual aún no había tocado el tema de Rin, primero tenían que solventar unos problemas.

El primero de todos, el tercer integrante en esos momentos de la habitación, y que ahora estaba en brazos de Makoto, mientras este le daba de comer con una de las expresiones más tiernas que Haru le había visto en la vida, lo cual le hacía tener unos mínimos celos que por nada del mundo expresaría, no se sentía con el derecho a ser celoso con lo que le había hecho a su pareja. ¿pero como no estar celoso de esa cosita regodeta de piel blanca, cabellos castaños y relucientes ojos verdes que acaparaba la atención de su chico?

-Ya te lo comiste todo Yukie, eres una pequeña glotona-escucho decir a Makoto a ese bebe roba atenciones mientras se la echaba al hombro y le hacía expulsar los gases.

-Makoto ya lo hago yo –habló el segundo problema, y segunda persona que no abandonaba la habitación salvo para irse a casa.

-No te preocupes Sou-chan yo puedo- tranquilizó Tachibana al policía que se había tirado el mes allí con él, ¿desde cuándo eran tan amigos? Ah, si desde que Rin les destrozó la vida a ambos.

-No deberías forzafrte mucho, aunque tuir heridas ya están más o menos sanadas

-Ryuu-chan me va a dar el alta mañana-oh, si tan ansiado día por Haruka- así que ya puedo hacer cosas.

Haruka los miraba frunciendo el ceño, aún a sabiendas de que Sousuke estaba saliendo con otra persona, Momotarou Mikoshiba, no le gustaba que estuviera tan cerca de Makoto, no le gustaba, y menos desde que sabía cómo los llamaban a ambos los compañeros de trabajo, mamakoto y papasuke. Estaba que se le llevaban los demonios. Pero por suerte para Haruka, que ya estaba a punto de agarrar un bisturí y lanzárselo a Sousuke a la cabeza, el móvil del policía comenzó a sonar, una llamada de su novio al parecer.

-He de irme ya, Momo me esta esperando para ir a cenar-se levantó de la silla que había estado ocupando toda la tarde y revolvió los cabellos de Tachibana y acarició la mejilla de la niña- vendremos mañana los dos, que él tiene su día libre y así te ayudamos con las cosas

-Esta bien, como queráis, pero de todas maneras tengo a Haruka aquí- Mirada matadora de parte del de ojos azul cielo para el de ojos oceánicos

Sousuke se despidió y en cuento salió por la puerta Haruka suspiró acercando más la silla a la cama del chico orca, extendiendo los brazos a él para que le pasara a la niña, que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos y ponerla en la cuna que había al lado de ambos chicos. Makoto se la extendió y con cuidado, adquirido por el cuidado conjunto de los gemelos Tachibana, Nanase la depositó en la cunita.

-La verdad me alegra ver a Sousuke tan bien después de todo lo que pasó-coentó de la nada Makoto con una sonrisa viendo por donde se había marchado el policía, Haruka solo asintió- ahora se lo que sintió él –golpe bajo para Haruka- ah, lo siento Haru…no quería

-Tienes razón, y lamento que hayas tenido que experimentar eso.

Haruka recordaba la historia perfectamente, Rin y sousuke habían estado saliendo durante el año de preparatoria en que el moreno se había transferido a Semezuka, sin embargo no era el único que ocupaba la cama y la vida del pelirrojo, otro chico llevaba saliendo con él desde que entró a esa preparatoria, y que no era nada más ni nada menos que su compañero de cuarto Nitori. Los había estado engañando a ambos, y al final gracias a Momotarou se dieron cuenta del engaño, sin embargo ambos tomaron dos vías distintas, Sousuke empezó a salir con el menor de los Mikoshiba que le dio apoyo incondicional por lo sucedido, sin embargo Nitori no encontró las fuerzas para seguir con su vida y durante las vacaciones de verano de ese año en que pasaría a tercero de preparatoria, Nitori cortó sus venas, Sousuke y Momotarou aun llevaban flores a la tumba del chico todos los domingos sin falta y Haruka sabía que Rin también lo visitaba buscando un perdón que no recibiría. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del mayor de ambos, ¿y si Makoto hubiera tomado la misma vía que nitori? Los síntomas que había presentado el chico foca eran los mismos que presentaba Makoto hasta hacía unos días, depresión y una fuerte anemia que si no le había hecho acabar en el hospital antes era por la fuerza de voluntad que tenía el de ojos verdes. Haruka recordaba a Nagisa visitando a Aiichirou, trayendo noticias, diciendo que al parecer mejoraba, hasta que aquella tarde de verano, mientras estaban todos juntos celebrando el verano, llegó la llamada de los padres de Nitori anunciando su fallecimiento.

Temiendo el poder haber recibido esa llamada Haruka tomó las manos de Makoto entre las suyas, notando esa nueva textura de la piel que ahora tenía el chico y las besó. No era un hombre de palabras, sino de actos, y ese acto expresaba todo el miedo que tenía, que había tenido durante el inendio, durante esos ías en que Makoto no despertaba.

-Haru…

-Makto, se que no merezco tu perdón, pero te lo ruego, te lo imploro-susurró, sin soltar su mano.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Haru?, mira, no, mejor no me lo digas, no se si quiero saberlo –Makto alejo la mirada del chico y la posó en la puerta, sabía que no podía seguir evadiendo el tema, pero la respuesta que temía era tan dolorosa, sin emabrgo, su boca se abrió y continuó sus palabras- yo siempre lo supe, siempre supe que entre tú y rin había una especie de química, y me ponía de los nervios, celoso-soltó sus manos y Haruka sintió como se le moría el corazón.-tu de pequeño te enamoraste de él, ¿verdad?-Haruka apartó la mirda avergonzado, cierto era que de pequeño rin le había llamado mucho la atención, tanto hasta que creyó que le gustaba- por eso cuando vi que era con él con quien me engañabas no me extrañó tanto, después de todo, siempre supe que solo era un sustituto de tu amor infantil por él.

Haruka le miró abriendo mucho los ojos ¿Makoto un sustituto? ¿hasta ese punto le había lastimado que ahora se creía el remplazo de un amor que había dejado atrás hacía años? Era doloroso comprobar que la respuesta era un sí rotundo.

-No, Makoto, yo…

-¿sabes? Por eso quería competir contigo, quería que me mirabras, cuando el se fue,, te destrozó, y no digas que fue porque le hiciste daño en aquella competición, había algo más Haruka, y yo lo se, ambos lo sabemos –rió amargamente- pero aún así permanecí a tu lado, siempre sonriendo, pero sabes Haru, estos días le he estado dando muchas vuletas, y de verdad, te agradezco que ahroa me estess cuiodando, que quieras estar conmigo, pero no quiero que te engañes a tui mismo.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-digo, que sería mejor que firmases el divorcio y corrieras tras tu amor de verdad

Y la mirada que le echó Makoto, fría, carente de sentimiento alguno, bastó para romperle por completo el corazón, ¿Qué había echo?, echarlo todo a perder, sin duda alguna, todo lo que le importaba se iba de su lado.

-No voy a hacerlo.

-Haru, por favor, es lo mejor para los dos, tu serás feliz con Rin, y yo…-Tachibana tragó saliva, sabía que sin Haruka a su lado jamás sería feliz del todo, le necesitaba como el aire para respirar, Haruka era su mundo, y sabía que sin él no podría vivir –yo trataré de hacer lo mismo por mi cuenta-

-Yo no sería feliz cvon Rin, ¿de donde sacas eso?

-De que ya estoy cansado de ser su suplente Haru –apretó los puños- en serio, yo ya no puedo más, no puedo seguir reteniendo algo que se que no es mío…que nunca lo fue. Mañana iré a vivir con Sousuke una temporada, hasta que encuentre algo cerca del trabajo, Yukie vendrá conmigo, después de todo su tutor legal soy yo.

Helado, así era como estaba Haruka, como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría por encima y los músculos se le hubieran agarrotado por el frío, no podía siquiera respirar. Makoto le dejaba, le dejaba porque decía que él amaba a otro, cuando no era así, él amaba a Makoto, rin, rin había sido solo un desliz, algo de lo que arrepentirse toda la vida, un error que no volvería a cometer.

-Me niego-susrró notando las lágrimas caer por sus ojos- no quiero esto Makoto.

-Es lo mejor Haru.

-¡No lo es! –gritó poniéndose en pie, poco le importaba despertar a Yukie o que Ryuu viniera y le echara a patadas del hospital, quería dejarle las cosas claras a Makoto- ¡No voy a firmar ese papel y no te vy a dejar irte de casa! ¡tu no eres el sustituto de nadie Makoto!, cierto es que estuve enamorado de rin, 'pero cuando eramos niños, yo no siento nada por él.

-¿entonces porque me engañaste con él? ¿Por qué me engañaste Haru?

-No lo se, pero, te puedo asegurar que no es porque no te quiera Makoto, por toda la caballa del mundo, si no te quisiera no me habría casado contigo.

El llanto de Yukie se escuchaba por la habitación mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos, era su forma de hablar, y Makoto veía que todo lo que decía Haruka era verdad, pero aún así, ese dolor en su pecho persistía, no podía volver con él, no todavía, quería que Haruka lo valorara más, así acabara perdiéndolo para siempre.

-Aún así me iré a casa de Sousuke.-sentenció levantándose para tomar a Yukie entre sus brazos y empezar a calmarla.

-Ven a nuestra casa

-Ya no la siento como mía Haru.

-¿me dejarás visitarte?

-Puede que si Haru, puede que si.

Y mientras Yukie se calmaba en brazos de su nuevo padre ,aquel que la salvó de las llamas de la muerte y cuya madre se le había aparecido a Haruka en sueños, Haru pensó que quizás no todo estaba perdido.

-Te reconquistaré

* * *

**En fin, buena suerte Haru conquistando y Makoto resistiendo, si se preguntan quien es Yukie, es el bebe que Makoto salvó, su madre es la mujer que apareció en el capitulo anterior. Asi que tiene un hijito. Un besazo, nos vemos el miércoles próximo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas tardes a todos y todas. Gracias por leer este fic y los otros que he ido colgando -reverencia- espero que este capítulo les guste, no se cuanto me dure este fic, pero seguramente será corto. Esta noche o mañana subiré un nuevo fic de free! cortito, dos o tres caps más o menos. Espero que tambien lo lean y me den su opinion. Dicho esto. **

**Ready? GO**

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí.-anunció Sousuke abriendo la puerta de su departamento, el cual para sorpresa de Makoto estaba bastante ordenado.

-bienvenidos -saludó energicamente momotarou desde la cocina alzando un cucharón de madera al cielo a modo de saludo.

El piso que compartían los dos ex-estudiantes de Samezuka era un apartamento normalito, con cocina americana que daba al salón que tenía un gran ventanal que daba lugar a una terraza donde la pareja tenía una mesa y un par de sillas para pasar allí las tardes libres y alguna que otra noche. Un largo pasillo conectaba el salón con las habitaciones y el baño, tres habitaciones, una que era el despacho de Momotarou, la habitación principal y la de invitados que ahroa sería la de Makoto por un tiempo hasta que este encontrara algo.

-Gracias por acogerme Mikoshiba-kun.-hizo una reverencia Makoto, entre sus brazos estaba la pequeña Yukie dormida, aferrada al abrigo de su nuevo padre.

-No es nada, somos amigos, ¿verdad? -le sonrió el chico de ojos ambar ah, ayer Sousuke preparó vuestra habitación, tenemos hasta cuna.

-¿Una cuna? ¿de donde la habéis sacado?-inquirió el chico orca mientras Sousuke le guíaba hacia la habitación que ocuparía, donde, efectivamente, al lado de la cama inividual donde él dormiría había una cuna de metal con peluchitos y un colgador con música del que colgaban animales marinos.

-Es de Kyo-kun-habló Sousuke dejando la maleta de Makoto en el suelo al lado del armario de madera que ahí tenían- Llamamos a Gou y Seijuurou nos la trajo ayer.

Kyoki era el hijo que habían tenido Gou y Seijuurou Mikoshiba, para desgracia de Rin que se pasó toda la boda con cara de mil demonios porque ese "sempai pervertido se llevaba a su dulce hermanita para hacerle cosas indecentes". Actualmente el sobrino de Momotarou tenía tres años, por lo que la cuna había quedado inservible para él.

-¿Gou y Sei lo saben? -preguntó dejando a Yukie en la cuna donde la niña se acurrucó cerca de un peluche de orca que había, se gritó y vió como Sousuke negaba.

-Si lo sabían al menos no nos dijeron nada -aclaró mirándole, ambos se quedaron mirandose, los dos más grandes de sus equipos mirándose a los ojos en la lengua que de broma en sus trabajos solían llamar "mamakoto papasuke lenguaje" en broma, al final el de ojos azules suspiró- vamos a comer anda.

-La verdad es que no tengo mucha ham...-se cayó al ver la mirada matadora que le echaba el policía.

-No me hagas arrastrarte a la cocina, o peor llamar a Ryuu-kun -ambos temblaron ante el nombramiento de la doctora al cargo de Makoto- tienes que comer.

-Esta bien, vamos antes de que Yukie se despierte.

No muy lejos de allí en un restaurante especialmente caro, una mujer entraba para que le sirvieran la comida, tenía treinta años, el cabello negro recogido en un moño y unos ojos extrañamente rojos carmín que brillaban como si fueran dos rubies, vestía una bata blanca sobre unos pantalones vaqueros azules, con unas botas. Sonrió a los que allí estaban y se acercó a una mesa vacía.

-Me gustaría además, si puede ser que venga Nanase-san a verme-dijo una vez terminó de pedir el especial de caballa que había pedido para comer- tengo que hablar con él.

-Nanase-san se encuentra en horario de trabajo-habló el encargado que siempre le atendía- no podrá atenderla, doctora Haku.

-Venga Tsuchi, hazlo por mi, no te lo quitaré mucho tiempo, además ahora mismo el restaurante esta casi vacío, no se notará un chef menos. -el anciano encargado suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Una de caballa especial y un Haruka Nanase para la mesa seis- dijo.

Al cabo de un rato Haruka se encontraba frente a la doctora Ryuu Haku, una de las amigas de Makoto y su médico en especial. La chica lo miraba en silencio con una sonrisita en la cara.

-No se si darte una hostia, o decirte que me encanta como cocinas Nanase-kun-fue lo primero que dijo la chica- en serio, Haruka, ¿en que estabas pensando?

-No es de tu incombencia-bufó sabiendo a lo que se refería la mujer, no iba a hablarlo con nade que no fuera Makoto.

-es de mi incumbencia cuando afecta a mis amigos y sobretodo a la salud de mis pacientes. Por dios, Makoto estaba hecho una mierda cuando llegó a mi y no lo digo por las quemaduras, por ciero mañana viene a verme para ver como anda, ¿le acomparás?

-No me ha dicho nada, te repito que no es de tu incumbencia, pero solo te diré que se acabó, voya recuperar a Makoto.

-¿en serio? ya quiero ver como lo haces -rio la chica tomando un trago de agua- vale que Mako aun te quiere, pero le has hecho muuucho daño, Haru-chan, no será tan facil, ahh, tienes suerte de que este viviendo con Sousuke, Momotarou te dejará verlo, si viviera conmigo, yo no te dejaba ni pasar por el portal.

-¿has venido a comer o a molestarme?

-He venido a advertirte más bien -la chica se puso seria, apartó el plato de caballa y puso los codos sobre la mesa, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos y poniendolos en el hueco entre la nariz y el labio superior-¿ te suena el nombre de Shigino Kisumi?-Haruka se tensó-veo que si

Claro que le sonaba ese nombre, era el nombre del degraciado de pelorosa que acaparaba a su Makoto y quería llevarselo de su lado cada vez que lo veía, no eran amigos, ni de broma lo eran, no podía haber mucha amistad por medio cuando estaban compitiendo por el castaño. Miró a la doctora, ella, como amiga de Makoto tras muchas pasadas por el hospital y por que sus hermanos mayores eran los jefes del chico orca, ya sabía de los celos que le había causado Kisumi a Haruka, y los intentos de este por conquistar al de ojos verdes, que para desgracia de todos aquellos que caían en su hechizo, ella incluida, solo tenía ojos para el inexpesivo chico del free style.

-¿que pasa con él?

-Esta en la ciudad para la copa de Asia-dijo tranquilamente, relamiendose al ver como se turvaban los ojos oceánicos de aquel chico- vino a verme para saber de Mako.

-le dijiste donde estaba-afirmó.

-Aja, tomalo como mi pequeña venganza, sabe que estaís mal -Haruka la miró muy mal pero ella alzó las manos a los lados y negó con la cabeza- no te confundas yo no he sido, a mis enferemeras se les escapo el comentario de Tachibana se divorcia, tenemos oportunidad, delante de él y salió por patas a verle.-se tuvo que morder los labios para no reirse de lo que mostraba el rostro de Haruka- a estas alturas, ya tiene que estar en casa de Sousuke.

Y cuando quiso darse cuenta la doctora, Haruka había salido corriendo del restaurante y estaba pidiendo un taxi para ir a evitar que cierto pelirosa se metiera de nuevo en sus vidas. Desde la mesa Ryuu le vio partir sin aguantar una carcajada.

-No le dejes las cosas fáciles Mamakoto-fue lo que pensó mientras volvía a comer-

Mientras en otro lugar un joven de ojos rojos estaba sentado a la mesa de la casa familiar de los Mikoshiba, entre sus piernas un niño de tres años de cabellos naranjas y ojos rojos le mostraba los dibujos que había hecho en el colegio. Él trataba de sonreírle para no preocuparle, pero la verdad su cabeza estaba en otra parte. Gou entró en la cocina y miró a su hermano jugar con su hijo, luego miró el reloj, aún faltaba tiempo para que Seijuurou llegara a casa del trabajo que tenía como entrenador personal del equipo de natación regional.

-Kyo, ¿te importaría ir a ver los dibujos un rato? -el niño la miró algo enfurruñado, él quería estar con su tío Rin- necestio hablar a solas con el tío Rin. -el niño la miró como esperando algo a cambio de aquel tamaño sacrificio que era para él dejar de estar con su tío favorito- luego te daré unas galletas con chispitas de chocolate.

Trato hecho, el niño se bajó con cuidado de las piernas de Rin y se fue al salón a ver una película de dibujos abrazado a su peluche de tiburón, que era su favorito pues se lo había regalado su tío Rin, que nadie se equivoque, él también quería a su tío Momotarou y a su tío Sousuke, pero es que Rin era genial, sobretodo sus dientes, los cuales, a orgullo suyo y del pelirrojo, había heredado

-¿Y bien? ¿que te trae aquí hermano? -preguntó Gou sentándose frente a él para mirarle, tenía que admitir que su hermano no había sido el mismo desde que Nitori había fallecido, parecía una oveja descarriada

-Me acosté con Haru..-silencio, ahí tenía a la oveja descarriada- durante tres meses, y antes de que digas nada, ya se que la cague estrepitosamente, le he...jodido el matrimonio con Makoto.

-¿No? ¿en serio? -trató de no ser irónica, pero no podía evitarlo, si algo le molestaba de su hermano era la fata de compromiso que había desarrollado con los años- Por Dios Rin, ¿en que estabas pensando?

-La primera vez, nada, simplemente surgió -se explicó- las siguientes -suspiró- solo pensaba en que por fin le tenía para mí, ya sabes que Haru siempre me gustó.

-¿y ese era motivo para destrozarle la vida a Makoto? ustedes dos son un par de insensibles y desconsiderados, porque eres mi hermano Rin, y te quiero mucho muchísimo, sino ya estarías fuera de esta casa.

-No solo fue mi culpa, Haru...Haru también lo quiso, si me hubiera parado los pies.

-No solo te culpo a ti, Rin, ciertamente la culpa es en gran parte de Haruka, está casado, eso no se hace -Gou suspiró- a veces no entiendo a Haruka-sempai.

Silencio, uno mirando a la mesa y la otra mirando por la ventana del cuarto, la mente de Gou divagaba, su hermano era alguien romántico, siempre lo había sido, y siempre había estado enamorado de Haruka Nanase, su noviazgo con Aichiirou había sido para olvidar a Nanase, sin éxito, y el libertinaje que había desarrollado había terminado por destrozar más de una vida en un intento de olvidar los ojos azul oceánico que no le miraban a él de la manera que él quería.

-Makoto le pidió el divorcio a Haruka, al parecer lo supo siempre

-Makoto-sempai no era tonto -le miró Gou algo severa- claro que se dio cuenta, ¿sabes que ha estado ngresado?

-Me lo dijo Sousuke tras darme un puñetazo, bien merecido he de decir -suspiró- cada vez la cago más Gou.

-eso parece, ¿por que no paras? ¿o acaso vas a intentar ir a por Haruka-sempai ahora que esta libre? -para su sorpresa Rin negó.

-Haruka no quiere nada conmigo y no pienso forzarle a nada, no quiero que la sitiación vuelva a repetirse.

-No te has perdonado por lo de Nitori-kun

-Fue mi culpa, si solo no hubiera hecho lo que hice, le destrocé demasiado,-los puños de Rin se apretaron con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos- no hay ni un solo día en que no piense en él y en lo que le hice, la culpa me carcome.

-Hermano...¿sabes? creo que tu ya no amas a Haruka-sempai -dijo Gou bastante segura, Rin la miró- creo que en Haruka-sempai buscabas algo, buscabas el perdón de Nitori-kun, su presencia, el poder amarlo como no lo hiciste en su día. -Rin tragó duro, eso significaba- te enamoraste de Nitori-kun al final.

¿Se enamoró de Nitori al final? ¿podría ser eso? la respuesta a la pregunta llegó como un flash, en donde una de esas noches que había compartido con Haruka, por error lo había llamado Ai, por suerte Nanase no se había dado ni cuenta, y él, pues él prefirió no pensarlo. También estaba el hecho de que todos los domigos visitaba la tumba de Nitori, la limpiaba y le dejaba flores nuevas, cosa que no hacía ni con la tumba de su padre, y todas las personas con las que se acostaba, a excepcion de Nanase, tenían los ojos azul cielo y el pelo claro en un canon que se parecía bastante al de su kohai.

-Tengo...tengo que irme-dijo levantándose a toda prisa.

-Ah, pero hermano...

-Ya nos veremos, adiós Kyo -dijo antes de salir del piso como alma que lleva al diablo.

-Tienes un tío muy raro Kyo- le dijo a su hijo que en respuesta solo le reclamó las galletas mientras abrazaba su peluche, un trato era un trato y su madre tenía que cumplir.

Mientras tanto Rin corría por la calle en dirección al cementerio, tenía que ver a Ai, ver su tumba, había mandado al otro mundo a la persona que quería por su estupidez, no es que fuera a recibir el perdón que tanto anhelaba, pero si lograba aclar esos sentimientos, quizás luego pudiera ir a ver a Makoto y disculparse, a Haruka mejor ni se acercaba, no fuera que le tirara uno de los cuchillos con los que trabajaba.

Llegó al cementerio y subió lo más rápido que le daban las piernas al lugar donde estaba la tumba de Aiichirou, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que el lugar no estaba vacío, una persona con un chandal negro y capucha estaba parado ante la tumba de su ex-kohai, apretó los puños, si era un gamberro de los que iban destrozando tumbas le pegaría una paliza, si osaba simplemente rozar la tumba del de ojos azules.

-Buenas tardes- tentó a hablar acercándose más, alerta, el otro solo hizo una inclinación con la cabeza-¿es usted familiar de Nitori? -asentimiento, eso extrañó mucho al pelirrojo, pues jamás había visto a un familiar del chico venir a visitarlo, ni siquiera sus padres- ya veo...

Silencio entre ambos, los dos mirando la tumba, rin notaba el corazón salirsele del pecho y los ojos picar, además de un nudo en la garganta, eran los síntomas que siempre tenía cuando visitaba la tumba del chico de ojos cielo.

-¿y usted es? -habló el hombre, tenía una voz fina, algo dulce, eso le traía a Rin recuerdos de quien estaba enterrado en ese lugar.

-Rin Matsuoka, su ex-sempai y...ex novio-tragó duro, se le hacía dificil hablar.

-Ya veo...¿como murió? -la sorpresa y la culpa se reflejaron en el rosto de Rin que tomó aire.

-Se suicidó, se cortó las venas -se pasó la mano por los ojos, dios, como dolía aquello- fue mi culpa, yo le empujé a eso con mis actos, fui un idiota con él, joder, le utilicé y luego le destrocé lo máximo que se puede destrozar a alguien -rió amargamente, no sabía porque decía aquello a aquel extraño, quizás es porque necesitaba hablarlo con alguien de la familia de Nitori, mitigar la culpa un poco-¿y sabes que es lo mejor? que ahora me doy cuenta de lo que perdí, de que lo amaba, de que en verdad me enamoré de él. Soy patético.

-No lo voy a negar, se que has hecho cosas muy horribles, como por ejemplo destrozar un matrimonio y acostarte con quien se te venga en gana-habló el del chandal- pero algo te negaré, no fue tu culpa que Ai muriera, sino de sus padres, ellos le orillaron al suicidio-Rin miró al extraño sorprendido, ¿como sabía tanto?

-¿Me has estado espiando? -preguntó muy alerta, listo para atacar cuando fuera necesario-responde, ¿quien eres?-una risa salió de debajo de la capucha, y el hombre, que le llegaba a rin por el hombro, se giró a verle, bajo la capucha Rin pudo ver un par de ojos azules tan claros como el cielo, su corazón se estrujó de manera dolorosa- ¿quien eres?

-No le he estado espiando, solo que nunca he querido dejar de saber de usted, -unas manos blancas se dirigieron a la capucha quitándola, dejando ver un cabello gris, plateado casi, y un lunar bajo uno de los ojos- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Rin-sempai.

-Ai...-fue lo único que pudo decir Rin antes de que el chico se marchara, dejando atrás una tarjeta y a un ´Rin más quieto que una estatua.

Aclaraciones, Rin es tan así porque el amor por Haruka le ha llevado por el mal camino, el amor tiene dos cosas, o te da la vida, o te destruye. Y tantantan Nitori esta vivo jajajajajaja, me gustaría ver sus caras. Además aparecio Kisumi para liarla más todavía.

En fin, nos vemos el miércoles que viene


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, otro miércoles más aqui estamos, tras ver el capitulo de Free a la mitad de este cap y casi morir en el intento, aquí os traigo la continuación. Gracias por leer y por sus reviews. **

**On Your Marks, Ready? GO**

Cuando Ryuu entró al hospital para cumplir con su turno de consultas, que fuera cirujana no quitaba que le tocase pasar consulta de vez en cuando, supo que su paciente estrella había llegado por la simple conglomeración de enfermeras que había en la sala de espera, todas sonrojadas mirando en la misma dirección, hasta pudo divisar a varios enferemeros, rió levemente antes de ir al salón de descanso para ponerse su bata y empezar su rutina.

Suspiró cuando salió, no había tardado ni dos minutos en prepararse y eso había valido para que medio personal del hospital se hubiera acercado a la sala de espera de las consultas, armada con su carpeta de expedientes se dispuso a abrirse camino, y si casi muere por abrirse camino, notó como su corazón explotaba y los colores se le subían a la cara por aquella escena tan tierna. En frente suya estaba Makoto Tachibana, vestido con unos vaqueros algo ajustados y una camiseta marcada que dejaba poco a la imaginación, entre sus brazos estaba la pequeña Yukie que no despegaba sus ojitos azules de su padre, vestida con un lindo vestido cortito blanco con lunarcitos con un lacito en el pecho.

-Que...que lindo-fue lo único que pudo decir, las cosas lindas eran su debilidad, y sin duda esa escena bastaba para ma darle el pulso por las nubes.

-Oh, hola Mizuryuu-saludó con su nombre completo a la chica que ya estaba en el mundo de "cosas que le haría a Makoto si no fuera porque por violación se va a la carcel", sacándola de su mundo- ¿ya nos toca?

-S..si-sacudió la cabeza y tomó aire, tenía que ser profesional, pero es que en serio, Makoto era su debilidad más absoluta, era tan lindo y el tenr un bebe solo aumentaba el efecto que tenía sobre ella- vamos.

-Tachibanasan lpase luego a tomar algo con nosotras-dijo una de las enfermeras

-si, le daremos consejos para cuidar a la pequeña Yukie-dijo otra

Mizuryuu se acercó a la puerta de su consulta con Makoto detrás, este, al oír a las enfermeras se giró y las miró con esa sonrisa que él tenía que era capaz de mandar a otro mundo a cualquiera que la viera.

-Claro, pero en otra ocasión, luego tengo que ir con Yukie a otro lado.

-Esa sonrisa debería ser ilegal- pensó Ryuu apoyandose en la puerta de la consulta mientras se tapaba la nariz con la mano ante una inminente hemorragia nasal que se le avecinaba, y de la cual nadie que pasó por ahi se libró, Makoto era un ángel, pero uno de la muerte dulce.

Entraron a la consulta y Makoto tomó asiento en la camilla sin soltar a Yukie la cual se había aferrado a su camiseta y no quería soltarse por nada del mundo.

-¿Como te has encontrado?-preguntó Ryuu mientras dejaba los expedientes en la mesa y prendía el ordenador.

-Bien, apenas me duele algo ya-dijo con una sonrisa mientras hacia carantoñas a la bebe, ryuu se anotó mentalmente no volver a mirar al chico o acabaría muriendo ahí mismo- y suosuke se esta encargando de que no me salte ninguna comida.

-Me refería a lo otro.-dijo sin mirarle pero sabía que Makoto había puesto mala cara.

-bueno...lo llevo, Sousuke y Momo me estan ayudando mucho, pero no es lo mismo-suspiró- la verdad le echo de menos.

-Ya veo...-suspiró y se giró a verle- mejor cambiemos de tema-sonrió acercándose y entonces tragó duro- necesito que te desvistas para mirar las quemaduras-extendió las manos para que le entregara a la niña en lo que se desvestía, pero la niña parecía reticente a soltar a Makoto, era como si fuera una pequeña lapita.-venga Yukie ven con tita Ryuu.

-¿Tita Ryuu?-medio rió Makoto ante como se denominaba la chica.

-Ya que no me dejas ser mamaryuu tendré que ser la tita -le guiño un ojo, para ninguno de los dos era secreto que la chica había estado enamorada de Makoto hasta que se enteró de que este estaba por Haruka y habían quedado como amigos, grandes amigos.-pero parece que la nena se ha quedado enganchada a su padre.

- eso parece -rió Makoto mirando a su hija- venga Yukie, que papa tiene que hacer una cosita, ¿vale? -le sonrio a la niña que a regañadientes se soltó ganándose un beso en la frente por parte de su padre que la hizo reir- aqui la tienes.

Mientras Ryuu tenía en brazos a Yukie que se agarró a su bata blanca llamaron a la puerta, Ryuu se acercó a abrir y casi se parte de la risa cuando vio a quien tenía delante, Haruka Nanase estaba ahí parado con un sequito de nefermeras detras que trataban de colarse al consultorio, mirandola como si fuera el peor ser habido y por haber en toda la tierra, Ryuu estaba segura de que algo había pasado ayer y por eso Nanase estaba así con ella.

-Oh, bienvenido Haruka-san-dijo aguantando la risa- ¿que haces aquí?

-Acompañar a Makoto- respondió esperando que la doctora se apartase pero esta ni se movió, quien si lo hizo fue Yukie que extendió los brazos hacia Haru-vaya, la nena quiere estar contigo.

-Soy su papa-dijo mientras tomaba en brazos a la niña- dejame pasar.

-No, creo que no. -sonrió Ryuu- ahora mismo estoy en medio de una consulta, quedate con la peque aquí, asi podre disfrutar por completo del cuerpo de Mako-chan-oh, si ahi estaba, la cara de novio celoso que podía poenr Haruka y que había espantado a mil de chicas, claro que Ryuu no iba a ser la mil uno, aunque las enfermeras que tenía Haruka detras hicieran la misma mirada.

-¿Mizuryuu-chan pasa algo?-dijo Makoto saliendo un poco, y Ryuu pudo jurar que escuchó el orgasmo colectivo de sus enfermeras al ver aparecer al chico orca en ropa interior, hasta ella tuvo que tragar duro ante tal visión- ¿ah? ¿Haruka? ¿que haces aquí?

-Vengo a acompañarte, te lo dije ayer-dijo como si nada, aunque internamente estaba luchando por no matar a todas aquella enfermeras que habían empezado a sacar los móviles y a fotografiar a su chico, o mejor, tirársele encima para marcar territorio.

-Cierto

-Vamos apra adentro antes de que a alguien le de un infarto-propuso Ryuu mirando de manera matadora a sus enfermeras que, sumada a la mirada matadora de Haruka, las hizo salir corriendo más rápido que Bolt.

Entraron a la consulta y Haruka se sentó con Yukie en una silla mientras Ryuu se acercaba a Makoto para ver las quemaduras, la piel tardaría ás en sanar, pero por lo menos tenía buena pinta, no iba a tardar mucho en poder volver a trabajar, aunque ya hablaría ella con su hermano para que la baja se alargase un poco más, no quería tener muy pronto de vuelta al chico en el hospital.

-Bueno, pues las heridas se desarrollan bien, te voy a recetar una crema más fuerte a ver que tal te va -dijo acercándose a la mesa para escribir la receta- tienes que dartela todas las noches antes de irte a dormir. ¿quien te las esta dando?

-Sousuke lo hace-dijo tranquilamente, y ambos vieron como Haruka se tensaba por la mención de que alguien más tocaba el cuerpo de Makoto, si a Ryuu la dejaba era porque era médico, no por otra cosa- se lo diré.

-Ahora os toca ir con el pediatra, ¿verdad?-preguntó a lo que Haruka asintió mientras Makoto se vestía- creo que os toca con el nuevo que ha venido-le tendió a Haruka la receta- ya me contaréis que tal esta mi sobrinita.

-Claro, gracias por todo Ryuu-se despidió Makoto de ella junto con Haruka que solo la dio una mirada matadora que la hizo reir por lo bajo.

-Hasta luego Mamakoto, adios Tsunderuka-les despidió y mientras veía como se marchaban dos pensamientos aparecieron en su mente, lo bien que se veían juntos y que demonios habría pasado el día anterior para que Haruka estuviera así con ella.

Mientras caminaban Haruka pensaba en lo que había sucedido ayer por la tarde cuando fue a ver a Makoto.

Tras la charla con Ryuu, la chica no aguantaba que la llamaran por su nombre completo, había salido como alma que llevaba al diablo al apartamento de Sousuke y Momotarou, había parado al primer taxi que había encontrado y hasta le había dicho que le pagaría más si llegaba lo más rápido que pudiera a la dirección que le entregaba. Dicho y hecho, con dinero de por medio, poco importaron las normas de conducción, y Haruka en diez minutos estaba en casa de la pareja de Samezuka. Lástima que había llegado un pelín tarde, Kisumi ya estaba en la puerta cuando él llegó y ya estaba llamado. Solo rogaba para que no fuera Makoto el que abriera.

-¿Eh? Kisumi-Oh, maldito dios que tanto le odiaba.

-Oh, si insistes-dijo el pelirrosa antes de lanzarse a besar a un sorprendido Makoto que no pudo reaccionar cuando sintió los labios del basketbolista sobre los suyos. Quien si lo hizo fue Haruka que, maldiciendo a Ryuu por dar direcciones, se acercó a Kisumi y le agarró del pelo para alejarlo de SU Makoto- au au au suelta suelta.

-No besar -dijo como clara orden sin soltar al de cabellos rosas.

-¿Eh? ¿Haru? ¿que haces aquí?-preguntó Tachibana una vez se recuperó de la impresión por el beso del de ojos azulviolaceos.

-He venido a verte- aunque la versión más correcta sería decir que había venido a impedir que ciertos pelirrosas se acercasen demasiado a lo que es suyo.

-Oh, pero...¿No tendrías que estar trabajando?-inquirió el de ojos verdes- ¿no se enfadará tu jefe? - y como si hubiera sido invocado el movil del de ojos oceánicos sonó, su jefe le llamaba para echarle la bronca por abandonar el puesto de trabajo así porque si. -Se enfadó.

-Tengo que volver...-miro a Kisumi de manera amenazante- ¿mañana tienes médico?

-Em, si

-Ire contigo y con Yukie -dijo acercándose al castaño que llevaba a la niña en brazos y besando la cabecita de la pequeña- nos vemos.

-Adios Haruka.

Así que cómo no estar de mal humor si había tenido que dejar a Makoto con Kisumi toda la tarde y para cuando había podido volver a ir a ver al chico de cabellos rosas ya estaba encima de Makoto, y, oh, para su desgracia no estaba solo, su hermano menor, Hayato, estaba con ellos, jugando con Yukie, al parecer optando por la táctica de "gánate primero a los hijos", tras luchar con Sousuke para que le dejara entrar pudo por fin ponerse al lado de su ex y tratar de dejar claro que podía ser que Makoto y él se hubieran dado un tiempo, pero no iba a dejar que ni un loli-shota como era Hayato ni un torbellino con patas como era Kisumi se atrevieran a alejarlo de su lado.

-Haru, Haru -le llamó Makoto haciendole salir de sus pensamientos, al parecer ya habían llegado al área de pediatria- bueno, solo queda esperar que nos llamen.

-Makoto...yo...-tenía que alejarlo de Kisumi y Hayato y de todo aquel o aquella que se acercase a menos de ocho metros, tenía la impresión de que Ryuu también se uniría a la competencia- ¿te gustaría que el sábado fueramos con Yukie al parque para que juege?

-¿Los dos?-Nanase asintió, al final la niña iba a ser una buena arma para poder quedar con el chico. Makoto miró a Yukie que se aferraba a Nanase buscndo la mejor pose para dormirse, si bien la niña había estado bien con Hayato la tarde anterior, en cuanto vio a Haruka había extendido los bracitos hacia el chico, sin duda prefería a Nanase- por mi vale, oh, pero este sábado por la tarde noche tengo otro compromiso-el de ojos azules le interrogó con la mirada- Kisumi y Hayato me invitaron a ver el partido de baloncesto que tienen contra Taiwan, prometí ir- balde de agua fría para Haruka, esos dos hermanos, acabaría por matarlos.-iba a invitar a Ren-sama a verlo ya que a él tambien le gusta el baloncesto-dijo e internamente Haruka maldijo al hermano mediano de la doctora.

-Me gustaría ir-dijo en apenas un susurro y Makoto sonrió levemente, Haruka le estaba invitando a una cita, pero no se lo dejaría tan facil, si accedia a algunas cosas era porque a Yukie le gustaba estar con el chico de ojos azules, él no se sentía todavía muy preparado para estar con Haruka a solas.

-Lo siento, anoche llamé a Ren-sama y se lo dije, él dijo que vendría-se disculpó, aunque Haruka pudo leer en su mirada un "no puedo estar a solas contigo todavía".

-Esta bien.

-Yukie Tachibana -anunció una enfermera haciendo que ambos se levantaran para adentrarse en el consultorio.

Y fue en cuanto vieron al doctor de su hija que Haruka se tuvo que recordar no soltar a la niña, Makoto estaba blanco como la cal, y él seguramente estaba del mismo color, ante ellos había un chico de casi su misma edad, algo bajito, de complexión femenina, cabellos grises cortados a tazón y hermosos ojos azul cielo despejado con un lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo.

-Oh, vaya, así que los padres eran ustedes. -saludó el chico con una voz dulce, esa voz que ambos recordaban- ha pasado tiempo Tachibana-san, Nanase-san

-¡Nitori!

**Y así fue como Haruka y Makoto murieron de un infarto...Fin, nah mentira aun queda mucho para que esto termine, hay que putear mucho a Rin y a Haruka. **

**Algo curioso que me ha pasado escribiendo esto es que había terminado la parte del consultorio con ryuu y Makoto en bolas cuando me he puesto a ver Free y me sale Makoto en la ducha...en serio...crei que me moría. **

**Por cierto, voy a empezar a traducir la novela de High Speed 2, si alguien la quiere cuando la termine que me lo diga en un review o en un mp**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews.**

**Pronto vendra la historia de Ai-chan y toda la competencia para Haruka, que de momento ya tiene a Kisumi y a Hayato, Shigino brothers returns jejejejej. **

**Nos vemos el miercoles**


	7. Chapter 7

Decir que se habían quedado de piedra era quedarse corto, si no fuera porque de la impresión no podía moverse, en esos momentos el gran bombero estaría detrás del chef usandolo como escudo al igual que hubiera hecho cuando eran niños.

-Bueno, no se queden parados, entren, tengo trabajo que hacer-dijo el pediatra con una sonrisita

-¿En serio eres tu Nitori? -preguntó Makoto pudiendo reaccionar un poco, aunque por dentro estaba que se moría de miedo, no eran raras las historias que les contaba Ryuu sobre fantasmas de pacientes que se aparecían en los consultorios.

-Claro que si, Tachibana-san- esa sonrisa infantil y alegre, sin duda era Nitori.-se que tengo mucho que explicar, pero primero tengo que hacer mi trabajo.

Algo reticente, y sin creérslo todavía, Haruka tendió a su hija al doctor que les indicó que se sentaran mientras él atendia a la niña pequeña que lo miraba con los ojitos bien abiertos.

-Haru...estos es raro, ¿no crees?-Haruka le miró dandole un si con la mirada- me pregunto que diran los demás, Sousuke y Momo-kun se pondran muy contentos, creo

Mientras la pareja de divorciados hablaba en su idoma, que gracias a lo que fuera no habían perdido, Nitori miraba a la niña, estaba sana, bastante teniendo en cuenta que la pequeña había sufrido en un incendio, miró de reojo a la pareja y no pudo evitar una sonrisa triste, él sabía lo que habiá pasado, era lo primero que le había oído al llegar al hospital, el divorcio de esa pareja que llevaba tanto tiempo juntos que Nitori no sabía pensar en el uno sin el otro al lado y sabía por quien había sido la culpa.

-Bueno, la nenita esta perfctamente- dijo entregánodles a la niña que rápidamente se agarró a la camiseta de Makoto que la besó la frente felicitandola por portarse bien- os daré cita para dentro de un mes.

-Muchas gracias...esto Nitori-habló Tachibana- ¿como es que...estas vivo?, quiero decir, no sdijeron que habías muerto, hasta tienes una lápida.

-Lo se, fui a verla-rió un poco- es raro ver la tumba de uno mismo. Mirad, me gustaría explicaroslo todo, pero quiero que esteis todos, la verdad os lo debo por todo lo que hicíteis por mi.

-¿cuando?-habló Nanase mirando al chico que no había apartado la mirada de Makoto.

-Iré esta noche al apartamento de ambos, al menos cuando me entere de donde estan -rio un poco- no lo se.

-Yo puedo venir a por ti si quieres-ofreció Tachibana amablemente con esa sonrisa de ángel que era capaz de hacer explotar el corazón de cualquiera, lograndolo también con Ai que se sonrojo, haciendo que la mirada azulada oceánica pasara a mostrar gran furia.

-Si no es molestia la verdad me gustaría

-Pues no se hable más, cuando termines el turno vendré a por ti, ¿a que hora lo terminas?

-A las ocho, le estaré esperando Tachibana-san.

Se despidieron y la pareja salio del hospital, ambos en silencio, caminando tranquilamente el uno junto al otro, se parecía tanto a las escenas que habían vivido durante toda su vida, y ahora que caminaban juntos, parecía que estaban tan lejos, le recordaba a esos momentos en secundaria cuando Makoto trataba de alejrase de él, la sensación, si bien era la misma, atacaba con más fuerza y más a sabiendas de que había demasiada gente detras del chico de ojos verdes.

-¿quieres venir a casa? -preguntó Haruka tras armarse de valor- puedo...preparar algo de comer

-No se Haru...

-Por favor-Makoto detuvo su andar para mirarle seriamente, no tenía todavía valor suficiente como para ir a su casa, pero Haruka le estaba rogando con la mirada, quizás, después de todo podía ceder un poco

-Esta bien-dijo viendo como los ojos de Haruka volvían a adquirir eses brillo que siempre le había gustado y que le había enamorado.

Caminaron hacia el piso que habían comprado al inicio de su relación en aquel lugar, Makoto se quedó parado ante la puerta durante unos instantes, mirando el lugar que le producía una sensación demasiado contradictoria, ahí había sido muy feliz, peor también había sentimientos de tristeza por lo que había sucedido. Tomando aire se encaminó al interior del edificio dando gracias a que ninguna de sus vecinas estuviera ahí o andarían cotilleando, y lo que menos quería Makoto era tener a todo el edificio enterado de todo lo que había pasado.

Haruka abrió la puerta del departamento y Makoto entró, estaba todo tal y como lo recordaba, a excepción de que faltaba la mesa que el había roto en su ataque de ira por no golpear a Haruka, por muy enfadado que estuviera jamás le pondría un dedo encima, por mucho que se lo mereciera. Tomó asiento en el sofá dejando a Yukie a un lado que miraba todo curiosa haciendo reír a su padre.

Haru se acercó a la cocina mientras Makoto entretenía a Yukie para hacer la comida, se puso su delantal y miró la escena que se desarrollaba en el sofa, Makoto jugaba con la pequeña haciendole caras para que riera, una escena tan hermosa que le sacó una sonrisa, daría lo que fuera para que esa escena se desarrollara siempre, quería estar con Makoto así. Apretó con impotencia e ira hacia si mismo el cuchillo que sostenía, si no hubiera sido tan idiota hubiera podido disfrutar de ello sin problemas.

-Huele muy bien Haru, ¿que estas haciendo?-preguntó Makoto acercándose con Yukie a caballito, la niña miraba a Haruka y a la comida.

-Curri verde-respondió tomando un poco- pruebalo y dime si esta bien-dijo acercando el cucharón a Makoto tras soplar.

-Esta delicioso-le sonrió y Haruka tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no tirarsele encima y besarle, pero no hizo falta, Makoto se acercó un poco más y le beso la mejilla- eres el mejor Haru.

Haruka estaba seguro de que ahora mismo su cara era un poema en esos momentos y s no lo era, por lo menos era un tomate maduro, porque notaba el calor de la sangre hasta en las orejas, iba a acercarse a Makoto para tomar su beso, pero algo les distrajo, una vocecita dulce e infantil.

-Ru...-escucharon decir y ambos alzaron la mirada hacia la niña- ru

-Yukie esta...

-hablando

-ruuu-la niña extendía los bracitos hacia Haruka

-Te esta llamando Haru-rió Makoto mientras se agachaba para que le moreno tomase a la niña en brazos, esta sonrió al estar en brazos del de cabellos negros.

-mi nombre. -acarició la mejilla de la niña.

Era la primera vez que oían a la niña hablar, aunque los expedientes médicos decían que la pequeña ya podía hablar, los doctores suponían que el retrceso se debía al golpe que había recibido en el incendio, Haruka notó como el picor en los ojos, escocían por las lágrimas que querían salir, lo primero que había dicho Yukie era su nombre, notaba su corazón latir desbocado, apretó a la niña contra su pecho y dejó salir las lágrimas notando como luego Makoto lo abrazaba.

Siempre que entraba a esa casa Haruka sentía un frío inexplicable que achacaba de manera acertada a la falta de Makoto en el lugar, dormía en el sofá, no era capaz de entrar a la habitación que se sentía aterradoramente fría, solitaria y grande, igual que el resto del departamento, pero ahora mismo, mientras era abrazado por Makoto y Yukie se aferraba a su camiseta sin dejar de decir su nombre sentía que aquel lugar volvía a tener la calidez que faltaba por dos.

-No os dejaré ir-se juró.

Tras comer juntos, pasaron la tarde jugando con Yukie, la cual empezó a aprender como llamarlos, siendo que makoto era "oto" y Haru siguió siendo "Ru", la alegría inundaba el hogar, y Haruka sentía que iba a explotar con tanta felicidad, tener a Makoto ahí con él y con Yukie, no necesitaba nada más, o al menos así lo sentía. AL final, a las ocho, los tres salieron juntos hacia el hospital, despertando la curiosidad de aquellos con los que se cruzaban, eran una pareja joven y atractiva con una nenita que era la perfecta mezcla de ambos.

Cuando llegaron Nitori ya estaba esperando, a su lado estaba Ryuu que se tiró sobre Makoto en cuanto le vio despertando la vena asesina de Haruka que solo se intensificó cuando Ryuu colgada del cuello de su Makoto le sacó la lengua como bien hiciera Kisumi años atrás.

-¿Nos vamos? -preguntó Nitori al ver como Haruka parecía dispuesto a entrar en el hospital a por un bisturí para apuñalar a la doctora.

-Si, será lo mejor.

Caminaron tranquilamente hacia el departamento de Sousuke que no quedaba muy lejos del lugar, al frente Ryuu y Makoto iban charlando tranquilamente, a veces la chica se colgaba del brazo del bombero y Nitori procuraba alejarse de Haruka por miedo a que este la pagara con él o algo peor.

Llegaron pues al departamento de Sousuke, Makoto llamó a la puerta y Momo fue quien abrió con una sonrisa, dentro estaban Sousuke, Rin, Gou y Seijuurou junto con el pequeño Kyoki que jugaba con su peluche de tiburón. Nagisa y Rei no podían estar ya que estaban de luna de miel en estados unidos.

-Hola a todos-saludó Makoto, aunque su estómago se contrajo cuando vio a Rin ahí, quería pegarle un puñetazo y de los gordos, golpearle hasta que solo fuera un amasijo de sangre y huesos, pero no lo hizo, otra persona lo hizo por él.

-¡Ryuu-sama!-gritó Gou al ver como la doctora se lanzaba puño en alto a por el policia

-¡Tu hijo de la grandisima puta!-fue agarrada por Sousuke- sueltame Sou-chan, sueltame que me lo cargo.

-relájate Mizuryuu, no quiero violencia en mi casa, que la sangre sale mal de la moqueta. -dijo seriamente la dotora suspiró calmándose.

-Esta bien, pero en cuanto salgamos,-miró al mayor de los Matsuoka que se sobaba la mejilla, lugar donde había impactado el puño de la chicha- te daré la paliza de tu vida.

-Bueno, sería mejor que nos calmaramos, -propuso dejando Makoto a Yukie junto a Ryoki para que jugaran juntos,- os he traído algo, y creedme se os va a quedar la misma cara que a mi.

Hizo una seña para que quien había estado esperando fuera entrase al departamento, y oh, amada poesía, admira con devoción las caras de esas personas reunidas, sus expresiones son un cántico visual dedicado a ti. Ninguno podía creer lo que veía, estaban todos en silencio mirando a quien acababa de entrar por la puerta.

-A pasado mucho tiempo, hola a todos.

-Nitori

e intermanete Aichirou suspiró, ¿cuantas veces habían dicho ya su nombre de esa manera?, sus ojos azules se clavaron en unos rojos que no le quitaban la vista de encima, sonrió internamente, aun no era tiempo de volver a fijar sus ojos en ellos y perderse en el mar rojo, era tiempo de hacer sufrir lo que el sufrió.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. En serio tengo ganas de que sea miercoles otra vez para ver el capitulo de Free! es que el final, el final, el final con Makoto y Haruka bajo los fuegos artificiales, con Makoto agarrando la mano de Haruka, OMG, eso es jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, y no es justo. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos el miercoles que viene que ahí si contaré la historia de Ai, y además la "cita" de Makoto con Kisumi y Hayato. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, a pesar de que no tengo animos para nada, acabo de salir casi de un examen y el capitulo de Free de hoy me ha dejado hecha mierda, demasiadas ganas de matar a alguien. Aquí os dejo el capítulo de hoy.**

Todos estaban reunidos en el salón de casa de Sousuke y Momotarou, todos miraban a Nitori que tranquilamente tomaba un refresco que un Momotarou que casi lo asfixia cuando vio que era su queridísimo Nitori-sempai, le había servido.

-¿Entonces...qué te pasó? -preguntó Gou sin creérselo todavia, Nitori dejó a un lado el vaso y suspiró.

-bueno pues la verdad es que pasaron muchas cosas -rió levemente- pero sería mejor que comenzase a contar. -miró al techo como tratando de hacer memoria.- a ver todo empezó ese fátídico verano en que Matsuoka-sempai me dejó por lo que todos ya sabemos -miradas matadoras hacia Rin por parte de Sousuke, Momotarou y Ryuu que estaba sentada en el regazo de Makoto para desgracia de Haruka- la verdad es que lo habá pasado muy mal, pero poco a poco lo fui superando, me dije, si no te quiere él se lo pierde, no tienes que estar detrás de alguien al que le gusta otra pesona que por lo que sé cosiguió tener

-¿otra persona? -preguntó el menor de los Mikoshiba sin entender, a vees era un despistado de los gordos.

Esa pregunta hizo que el ambiente se tensara un poco, Rin miró a Haruka, Haruka apartó la mirada hacia la ventana desentendiendose del tema del cual estaba avergonzado, Ryuu sobre Makoto notó como este se tensaba y le propinó un abrazo para calmarle y un besito en el cuello haciendo que Haruka se girase hacia ella y la mirase como si fuera a matarla, ella simplemente sonrió cual gato Chesire y le sacó la lengua para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Makoto entrelazando sus manos, ambos tenían la confianza suficiente como para hacer esas cosas, y ella dsfrutaba haciéndolas solo para fastidiar a Haruka

-Matsuoka sempai siempre estuvo enamorado de Nanase-san -rió Nitori- a sabe que hicieron cuando estuvieron los dos solos en Australia-dijo como si tal cosa

-No hicimos nada-se apresuró a decir Haruka

-Esperaste a estar casado para hacerlo-soltó Sousuke como quien habla del tiempo, Haruka fue a replicar pero no tenía con que, Makoto solo suspiró y apretó la mano de Ryuu.

-Pero en fin, la cosa es que empecé a mejorar bastante, pero las cosas se complicaron cuando mi madre me pilló con alguien en una situación bastante...embarazosa -los colores se subieron a la cara de todos al saber a que se refería el chico- la cosa es que mi familia es muy tradicional, ya esperaba su rechazo, que no me aceptaran -suspiró amargamente- tuve que vivir con su desprecio, me viglaban a todas horas, me prohibieron hablar hasta con Nagisa-san. al final no aguante tanto, me hundí, -se arremangó la camiseta que llevaba y mostró sus muñecas, unas cicatrices las surcaban- el suicidió fue la única cosa que contemple como salida de una situación en la que no era querido por mis padres ni por el chico con el que salía.

El silencio reinó en la sala, ninguno sabía por todo lo que había pasado el pobre Nitori, ninguno allí presente había tenido que vivir aquello, los padres de Makoto por ejemplo los habían aceptado en seguida, hasta habían hecho una apuesta sobre quien se declararía a quíen con los padres de Haruka, Sousuke lo había tenido algo más dificil, pero sus padres acpetaron a Momotarou. Rin solo tenía problemas con sus padres por su promiscuidad, pero estaba en aras de cambiar.

-Mis padres -continuó Nitori tras un nuevo suspiró y bajarse las mangas- me encontraron en la bañera cuando casi estaba muerto, pero no morí, estuve a punto, me quedé en coma. Cuando desperté estaba en un hospital privado en Okinawa y mis padres habían celebrado mi funeral, me internaron en un psiquiátrico en cuanto salí del hspital para tratarme de mi homosexualidad -rió amargamente, Sousuke apretó los dientes, Makoto los puños y Rin casi patea la silla, ¿que pasaba con aquellos padres? -fue una bonita forma de gastar el dinero, el doctor que me ciudaba no creía que la homosexualidad fuera una enfermedad, pero ambos sabíamos que era mejor hacer creer a mis padres que me estaba curando. Mientras estuve allí empecé a estudiar medicina para especializarme en pediatría. Salí hace un mes con mi título bajo el brazo y la promesa de un trabajo en un hospital.

Nuevamente reinó el silencio, nadie quitaba ojo de encima del chico de ojos cielo que miraba al suelo, recordar aquello era doloroso, recordar los insultos de sus padres que no le hablaban, el vacío, los golpes que solían propinarle, solo por gustarle algo que no había elegido que le gustara, que simplemente había sido así que había salido, algo de lo que no era para avergonzarse. En su sitio Rin quería levantarse, acercarse a Nitori y abrazarlo hasta borrar la tristeza de sus ojos, quería que sonriera como había hecho siempre y que volviera a llamarlo Rin, pero no tenía valor para hacerlo, pues aunque no había sido su culpa y eso le aliviaba un poco, todavía estaba la carga de haber hecho tanto daño a un chico como aquel. Iva a ponerse en pie y abrazar al joven, pero alguien se le adelantó.

Makoto se levantó de su sitio tras apartar a Ryuu y se acercó a Nitori dándole un abrazó que envolvio por completo al menor el cual no pudo sino ponerse rojo.

-Tachibana-san...

-Lamento por todo lo que has pasado Nitori, pero ya pasó, ahora nos tienes aquí y no dejaremos que te vuelvan a hacer daño-dijo Makoto con ese tono maternal y cariñoso que sería capaz de enternecer el corazón del ser más cruel del mundo.

-Gracias Tachibana-san -dijo correspondiendo al abrazo con fuerza.

Al final uno a uno se fueron uniendo al abrazo, el primero fue Momotarou, seguido por su hermano y su cuñada, Ryuu y Sousuke se hicieron de rogar, Haruka se miró con Rin antes de avanzar, en su mente, ante aquel sonrojo que expresaba el menor de cabellos plateados y su sonrisita infantil con la mirada de adoración hacia Makoto le hizo sumar un número más en el número de pretendientes que tenía su marido.

-¿tienes donde quedarte?-preguntó Sousuke una vez terminado el abrazo.

-La verdad es que aún no, pensaba quedarme en un hotel o en la sala de doctores hasta que encuentre algo. -admitió.

-Yo también estoy buscando algo-dijo Makoto cogiendo en brazos a Yukie que ya reclamaba atención por parte de su padre- si quieres podemos mirar algo los dos juntos.

-¿y por que no os veníis a vivir conmigo? -propuso Ryuu ganándose dos miradas matadoras, una roja como la sangre y otra azul como el mar. - tengo dos habitaciones de sobra y no me vendría mal el dinero para la hipoteca.

-¿No es molestia Haku-sempai? -preguntó Nitori, Makoto solo miraba a su amiga en silencio.

-Si lo fuera no te lo ofrecería -sonrió- aunque como me llames así o Mizuryuu te echo a patadas. -advirtió haciendo que el chico del lunar riera- ¿que dices Mamakoto? ¿compartimos piso?

-no se, no quiero ser una molestia.

-No lo serás, además así dejamos a Momomo y a Sousuke que se reproduzcan alegremente,-se subió como pudo a la espalda de Makoto, colgandose de él como si fuera un koala- porque aquí entre nos, papasuke necesita una buena sesión de ñacañaca, se le está poniendo cara de amargado.

-¡Mizuryuu!-bramó Sousuke sonrojado hasta las orejas igual que Momotarou haciendo reir a los presentes.

-Solo digo la verdad.-se defendió la chica- ¿que me dices Mako-chan?

-Que vale, así Yukie estará atendida.

Y la dotora Mizuryuu Haku supo en ese momento que si las miradas matasen, ella estaría enterrada en el fondo de la tierra si es que había quedado algo de su cuerpo sometido a tantos disparos letales por parte de Rin y Haru, pero es que era tan divertido fastidiarles, además, ahora con Makoto y Nitori en su terreno podría jugar bastante, se lo iba a pasar bien.

Los días pasaron y Makoto y Nitori se insatalaron en la casa que tenía la doctoria, era una casita de dos plantas que había heredado de su difunta madre, su padre había muerto al poco de nacer ella. Era una casa de fachada blanca, de dos pisos, en el piso bajo había una habitación que estaba llena de utensilios médicos y que la chica solía usar cuando sus hermanos venían heridos, una sala de estar que daba a un pequeño patio trasero y la cocina. En el piso superior había cuatro habitaciones, la de sus padres que ahora usaba ella, las dos de sus hermanos que serían las que ocuparan Makoto y Nitori y la que antaño fuese suya, reutilizada como una biblioteca personal.

Era sábado, el día que debían hacer las compras para la semana, en su cama de matrimonio Ryuu dormía plácidamente, espatarrada en la cama, con solo una camiseta como pijama. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y por ella entró Makoto con una sonrisa, ya vestido.

-venga Ryuu es hora de levantar-dijo con una voz dulce

-Cinco minutitos más.

-venga, no seas vaga, hay que levantarse- volvió a decirle moviendola ligeramente con la mano

-No quiero.

-No puedes estar todo el día en la cama, venga, iremos juntos a comprar, ¿Te parece? -y ahí fue caundo la chica abrió sus ojos rubí para encontrarse con la mirada verde de Makoto cerca, muy cerca.

Ryuu pudo ver como el chico goteaba aún un poco de agua por la ducha matutina, la camiseta negra que vestía se le marcaba al cuerpo y aquellos ojos verdes la miraban con gran ternura, notó la sangre acumularse en su cara y notó un hilito de sangre salir por su nariz cuando Makoto se dio la vuelta, esos pantalones le marcaban bien el trasero.

-esto es peligroso-pensó cuando el chico se fue dejandose caer de nuevo en la cama.

El día pasó sin incidencias, Makoto y ella fueron a comprar con Yukiee mientras Nitori hacía su turno en el hospital, al final de la tarde Makoto fue recogido por el hermano de esta para ir al partido de baloncesto de Kisumi y Hayato, sin saber que alguien los seguía, alguien que había logrado las entradas en el último momento y que miraba fatal al hombre que acompañaba a Makoto. Haruka había logrado las entradas y no iba a dejar que nadie se acercase a Makoto.

**bueno, hasta aquí por hoy, gracias por leer. Nos vemos el miercoles que viene. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenas tardes lectores y lectoras. Gracias por su paciencia durtante toda la semana...y la verdad es que no tengo apenas ganas de escribir hoy, sbretodo despues de ver el capítulo de Free! de hoy...en serio AVISO SPOILER la escena de la cama me ha cabreado mucho, mas que nada porque tengo a mi amiga RinHaru (aun me pregunto como nos seguimos hablando) dando por c*l*, aun así se la he devuleto por el pollo que montan Haru y rin por tener que compartir cama y porque si Haru no quiere nadar es por estar enfadado con Makoto, siendo su primera pelea, si es que son tan lindos. en fin disfrutad del cap. **

El estadio estaba a revosar de gente, a pesar de que había otros deportes más populares, el baloncesto nunca era decepcionado por sus seguidores. Cerca de la primera fila Makoto estaba sentado junto a su sempai, el hermano mediano de Mizuryuu, exjugador de baloncesto y el segundo al mando del cuartel de bomberos. Tenía el pelo negro azulado y un par de ojos azul casi del color de hielo en los dibujos, sobretodo por la frialdad que solían trasnmitir, aunque cuando le conocías podías decir que era una persona muy amable.

-Gracias por invitarme Tachibana-dijo una vez tomaron asiento viendo el calentamiento de los jugadores, entre ellos los hermanos Shigino.

-Ni lo mencione sempai, se que a usted le gusta mucho el baloncesto, así que primero pense en usted para esto, siempre esta jugando al baloncesto en la parte de atrás-confesó ganándose que el hombre le revolviera los cabellos entre risas.

-Aun así gracias, la verdad es que ya sabes que me encanta, pero la lesión -suspiró- es una pena, aunque me conformo con jugar con vosotros, aunque en su mayoría seáis unos paquetes. -dijo con burla

-No lo somos, usted es que es un profesional -refutó Makoto

-¡Makoto!-escucharon gritar y en menos de tres segundos Kisumi se había tirado sobre el chico a abrazarlo- has venido.

-Te dije que vendría -sonrio devolviendo el abrazo a Kisumi, Hayato iba detrás, tímidamente- hola Hayato.

-Hola entrenador Tachibana

-¿Entrenador? -Ren le miró como esperando una explicación.

-Hayato-kun fue mi alumno durante unas semanas en el club de natación de Iwatobi. -Ren asintió- oh, que desconsiderado, dejadme presentaros, Kisumi, Hayato, este es Ren Haku, mi sempai en la estación de bomberos.

-Un placer-extendió la mano el bombero mayor, los ojos de Kisumi brillaron mientras estrechaba la mano de ese hombre.

-Yo te conozco, estuviste dos años en la selección, pero te tuviste que marchar por una lesión-dijo con admiración- no sabía que te habías hecho bombero. Me encanta tu técnica de tiro. -su sincera admiración hizo que Ren se sonrojase un poco y apartara la mirada, nunca se había encontrado en esa situación de que alguien le recordara tras años de estar inactivo- ¿aun juegas?

-No de manera profesional, solo en mis ratos libres y poco -confesó y mientras esos dos hablaban, Hayato aprovechó para acercarse a Makoto, quería a su hermano, mucho, nadie lo negaría, pero no iba a renunciar a la oportunidad que tenía para con el mayor.

-Entrenador Tachibana...gracias por venir-dijo timidamente con una sonrisa al de ojos verdes- le dedicaré mis triples a usted-dijo- así que anímeme por favor.-y entonces Makoto puso su gran mano sobre la cabeza del chico sacándole un gran sonrojo que solo aumentó cuando en aquellos apetecibles labios apareció una sonrisa angelical.

-Claro, te animaré con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿solo a Hayato? -inquirió Kisumi tomando en cuenta la conversación de su hermano.

-A ti también no seas celoso-rió Makoto ante el puchero que hacía el de cabellos rosados.

-¡Kisumi, Hayato, moved el culo, no estáis aquí para charlar!-gritó el entrenador de la selección japonesa poniendo firmes a los dos chicos que rápidamente corrieron de nuevo al campo a seguir con la rueda de calentamiento.

-¡Recuerda gritar mucho Makoto!-gritó Kisumi

-¡Disfrute del partido entrenador!- esta vez fue Hayato el que gritó.

-¿es cosa mia o esos dos compiten por tu atención? -inquirió Ren volviendose a sentar, dado que se habían levantado para hablar con los jugadores. Makoto se sentó a su lado con su usual sonrisa.

-No, no es imaginación tuya

Unas filas más atrás Haruka tenía entre sus manos el folleto del partido entre sus manos, el pobre papel, tan fino y liso había acabado lleno de arrugas y cortes por todos lados y ahora era un amasijo entre las blancas manos del chef. Iba a matar a esos hermanos, flirteando tan descaradamente con su Makoto, quería despellejarlos, o ahogarlos en una piscina. Makoto era, es y será suyo siempre, y eso estaba más claro en su mente que su amada agua.

-relájate, ¿quieres? -bufó Mizuryuu en el asiento de al lado, Haruka la miró como si estuviera loca por pedirle algo así, la doctora suspiró- vamos, que solo estaban hablando, ni siquiera le han dado un beso.

-Abrazo.

-Solo uno -volvió a suspirar pasandose la mano por el pelo- en serio Tsunderuka, no tienes remedio, a este paso vas a ser Netamuruka -rió por la fulminante mirada que le echó el amante del agua.

-No soy celoso, ni tsundere.

-Claro, y yo soy soy Ryuu de todos los santos, y regento un convento de monjitas hermanas de la caridad.

-No sabía que te habías hecho monja-fue la respuesta que obtuvo, haciendo que la mujer le mirara de manera asesina.

-Y yo no sabía que tu imbecil, -bufó, era imposible llevarse bien con Haruka desde que este había engañado a Makoto, si lo toleraba era porque su amigo seguia enamorado de él, y también le había pegado un puñetazo cuando se le encontró en su casa buscando a Makoto, a pesar de que habían pasado todo el día juntos.-en fin disfrutemos del partido.

El partido comenzó pero Haruka no tenía interes alguno en verlo, es más, bien poco le importaba quien ganara, aunque deseaba que ganara Japón por el simple hecho de que, aparte de ser japones, los hermanos Shigino tenían que estar en la concentración, lo que reducía drásticamente los acercamientos a Makoto. No, su mente estaba más ocupada en la tarde que había pasado junto a Makoto y Yukie en el parque.

Había pasado por la pequeña y a por su pareja tras el desayuno, econtrandose con Ryuu en la puerta, la mirada que le había hechado era fulminante, eran amigos, pero seguía cabreada con él e iba listo si creía que iba a atravesar las puertas de su casa, bastante que le dejaba entrar al recinto.

-Siento la espera Haru, hoy nos hemos levantado sin ganas de salir de la bañera-rió Makoto saliendo, a su lado iba la pequeña Yukie con un peto vaquero y una camiseta azulada que resaltaba sus ojos azules, su pelo castaño estaba recogido en dos graciosas coletas.

-No pasa nada-negó mirando a Makoto, se veía mejor, vestía una camisa verde de manga corta, y una camiseta negra bajo esta, ademas de unso vaqueros algo ajustados y deportivas. algo se rompio dentro de Haruka, esa ropa era la misma que el día que tuvieron su primera discusión.

-Ru-le llamó la pequeña extendiendo sus bracitos hacia el- enos dias

-Buenos dias -dijo agachándose para coger a la pequeña y depositar un beso en su frente haciendola reir.

-¿nos vamos?

-sii paque paque- empezó a decir la niña con entusiasmo haciendo que ambos sonrieran

Se despidieron de Ryuu que en breves se iría a cumplir con su turno en el hospital y marcharon al parque, la pequeña iba entre ellos, con sus manitas cogidas por ambos que de vez en cuando la balanceaban, no hablaban, no hacía falta, nunca hicieron falta las palabras en su relación, y a pesar de que esta se había resentido de una manera muy profunda, ese vínculo seguia intacto, las risas de Yukie era lo que inundaba el camino, eso y sus palabras apenas entendibles salvo si no habías convivido ya con niños pequeños como era el caso de ambos.

Llegaron al parque donde había más niños, rápidamente Yukie fue al cajon de arena para hacer castillitos, Haruka y Makoto se sentaron en un mismo banco mirando a la niña que ya había hecho dos amigas y se dedicaban a hacer su fortaleza de castillos. El silencio entre ambos no se le había antojado nunca tan incomodo a ninguno como en ese momento.

-Se le da bien construir cosas-opinó Makoto tras un rato de estar en esa incomodidad sin mirar a Haruka- me recuerda a ti.

-¿a mi?

-siempre se te dio bien el trabajo manual. -suspiró echándose para atrás en el banco y mirando al cielo- recuerdo esa vez que eramos pequeños y nevó tanto, hiciste un iglú muy bonito.

-¿aun recuerdas eso? -Makoto asintió-es un preciado recuerdo

-Nos metimos los dos dentro durante horas-rió nostálgico, en aquel tiempo infantil habían parecido una pareja que se acababa de comprar una casa- y nuestras madres se enfadaron cuando nos encontraron.

-Nos pusimos malos a la vez, y nos castigaron -coincidió Haruka recordando la bronca de su madre y sorbetodo la tristeza de pensar que no podría ver a Makoto ni jugar con él aunque se recuperaran por el castigo impuesto. -me puse triste

-Yo también, recuerdo que hasta me escapé sin que mi madre se enterase para ir a ver el iglú, me gustaba mucho-reconocío y Haruka lo miró expresando un "¿por qué?" con la mirada- bueno, es que lo hiciste precioso Haru, además lo hiciste para los dos, era...-tragó duro, los recientes acontencimientos dolían y con ello traían dolor a los recuerdos más alegres que tenía- era como la primera casita que teníamos para los dos, como si nos hubieramos casado ya.

Haruka se sonrojo mucho ante esas palabras, nunca lo había visto así, pero ese iglú, sin duda alguna había sido la primera casa que podía haber compartido con Makoto, la priemra casa que podía haber llamado de los dos, sonrió por ello levemente.

-Makoto...cuando vuelva a nevar, hare un nuevo iglú para los tres-dijo mirandole, el brillo de sus ojos azules estaba recuperado, Makoto le miró y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Gracias Haru.

El resto de la tarde fue genial para ambos, era como si nada hubiera cambiado, comieron en el cesped con Yukie unos bentos que Haruka había preparado para los tres, jugaron a rodar por el verde y a que Makoto era el monstruo de las cosquillas que iba a por los otros dos que empezaron a correr para que no los atrapara.

-orre Ru-gritaba la pequeña tirando de la manita del mayor para que corriera, tras ellos iba Makoto con las manos estiradas hacia ellos.

-Os cogeré-dijo acelerando el paso, atrapó entonces a Haruka, tirándolo al suelo con cuidado empezando a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Ru!

-¡corre Yukie!-dijo aguantando la risa como podía, aunque su voz sonaba temblorosa hasta que al final la risa salio, y era tan hermosa como Makoto la recordaba, puede que incluso más.

-¡sueta Ru!-grito la pequeña triandose a por Makoto para tratar de quitarle de encima del de ojos azules, siendo atrapada por ambos que empezaron a hacerla cosquillas.

Las risas inundaron el lugar hasta que acabaron tirados mirando al cielo, sus respiraciones aún estaban agitadas, pero merecia la pena, era como si la risa se hubiera llevado todos los males que les aquejaban, ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento a la vez, así era como debían estar los dos, siendo una familia, no peleados y separados, pero el dolor era demasiado como para ser superado en poco tiempo, aún había sentimiento, pero el dolor lo opacaba un poco.

-Será mejor irse ya-dijo Makoto incorporandose y mirando a los otros dos.- empieza a ser tarde y yo he quedado con el sempai.

A regañadientes se marcharon del lugar, horas depués Haruka volvería para recoger a Ryuu para ir al partido de baloncesto para vigilar que nadie hiciera nada mientras Nitori se quedaba a cargo de la pequeña que ya dormía en su cunita abrazada a su peluche de orca. Principalmente Ryuu había ido para evitar alguna muerte prematura de ciertos jugadores de baloncesto y por lo que estaba viendo había hecho bien en venir, las caras que ofrecía el inexpresivo de Haruka valían la pena el tener que soportarle, era tan divertido verle rechinar los dientes y agarrar lo primero que pillara para tirarselo a alguno de los hermanos Shigino cuando estos les dedicaban sus tiros a Makoto.

-Y no sabemos que pasa hoy con los hermanos Shigino, pero están mas competitivos que nunca-decía el comentarista. -menudo espectáculo están dando.

-Sin duda alguna hoy estan muy motivados, me pregunto cual será el motivo.

Al final el partido terminó con la derrota de Taiwan por una gran diferencia que casi hizo llorar a los aficionados de ese país. Makoto se puso en pie y aplaudió a sus amigos que empezaron a saludarle y a decirles que les esperase para hablar un poco.

-Deberíamos irnos Stalker no Ou -propuso Mizuryuu mirando a Haruka-la idea era que no te pillase, ¿no?-sin embargo el chico no se movía, miraba atentamente a Makoto hablar con Kisumi y Hayato en actitud muy amigable- no tienes remedio-suspiró volviéndose a sentar sin dejar de mirar a Makoto y a su hermano.

Haruka estaba por su parte que se lo llevaban los celos, se repetía mentalmente que tenía que aguantar, que debía estarse quieto y solo observar, solo mirar como Kisumi se acercaba demasiado a Makoto y este no lo evitaba, como se apoyaba a el, como acercaba sus labios.

-¿eh Haru?- eso fue lo único que pudo decir Kisumi antes de que el puño del nadador de free style se estampase en su cara mandandole hacia atrás, rompiéndole el tabique nasal- joder, duele.

-¿Haru pero que haces? -Makoto le miró sorprendido y enfadado. Ryuu había corrido desde su sitio a atender a Kisumi que sangraba por la nariz.

-Makoto es mío, no lo toques, no te acerques, no le mires, o a la próxima te daré mas fuerte- dijo Haruka en una actitud que hizo estremecer a los hermanos Shigino- y eso va por ambos, Makoto es mi marido, no liguen y tu -se giró a Makoto y le tomó de la mano para sacarle de ahí- deja de ligar con ellos.

Y mientras ambos se iban, siendo Makoto arrastrado por Haruka una misma idea apareció en la cabeza de todos los allí presentes, Haruka era un tsunedere muy celoso.

-No tienes remedio Tsunderuka-suspiró Ryuu limpiandose la sangre de la mano.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, el momento del iglu es algo que sale en el cd drama de free! eternal summer que sacaron hace poco, y que esta lleno de MakoHaru, hasta hay un beso indirecto, un CRP (que ya podían haber sacado ese CRP en el capítulo 6 de la primera temporada) de Makoto a Haruka, y muchas cosas mas, en serio buquenlo y mirenlo, son tan lindos. Hasta hay un momento en el que dicen que Makoto tiene que besar a Haruka porque se ha vuelto caballa y para volver a ser persona necesita el beso de un príncipe, mis feels murieron por eso, quizás más adelante use ese material, ¿a quien engaño? lo usaré.**

**En fin gracias por leer. Nos vemos el miercoles que viene**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos los que me leeis, esta vez no he tenido reviews...en fin, que le vamos a hacer. Hoy estoy contenta por el capitulo de Free que ha acabado como quería pero estoy triste porque se ha acabado, pero bueno. nada es para siempre.**

**Les dejo el capítulo de hoy, he de decir que no creo que este fic dure mucho más de diez capítulos más, more o less, principalmente porque estoy muy ocupada con la uni -este año se han propuesto matarnos todos los profesores- En fin. Este capítulo esta dedicado a tod s los componentes del fandom MakoHaru. Hoy es nuestro día. **

La había cagado y lo sabía, sabía que luego tendría que llamar a Kisumi y pedirle perdón por el puñetazo, pero es que no podía más, estaba tan lleno de celos que su cuerpo se había movido solo, no eran nuevas las ganas de matar al pelirrosado cada vez que seacercaba a su mardio , pero esta vez había actuado en vez de dedicarse a marcar territorio de manera silenciosa y con actos que muchos catalogarían de tsunderes, seguramente Ryuu le llamaría para reclamarle eso y se burlaría de él hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Seguía caminando arrastrando a Makoto con él fuera de estadio, al final salieron a la calle, había mucha gente, Haru afianzó el agarre, no quería perder a Makoto, aunque este no hacía nada por soltarse. Al final cuando llegaron a un lugar más despejado Makoto de un tirón se zafó de él, Haruka se giró para ver que pasaba cuando Makoto le agarró fuertemente de la muñeca y lo arrastró a un callejon donde le empotró contra la pared, posicionando los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, estaba atrapado entre Makoto y la pared y eso hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco en el pecho.

-¿porque hiciste eso Haruka? -inquirió con una voz teneborsa que pocas veces le había escuchado usar- no tenías porque atacar a Kisumi. -el de ojos azules apartó la mirada ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado, Makoto aprovechó esto y acercó su boca a la oreja del otro- ¿o acaso estabas celoso porque me iba a besar?-eso hizo reaccionar a Haru que bruscamente volvió a devolverle la mirada, apenas tuvo tiempo el más alto para apartar la cara.-veo que estoy en lo cierto.

-Lo sabías, sabías que estaba ahí y que estaba celoso.

-Mizuryuu me mandó un mensaje diciendomelo -explicó tranquilamente con una leve sonrisa-lo sabía desde el principio.

-¿entonces porque lo hiciste? -gruñó el de ojos azules y vio en los ojos verdes la respuesta a su pregunta, haciéndole quedarse helado- es igual que aquella vez con Mizuryuu, querías ver si iba en serio. -la sonrisa de Makoto se amplió.

Hacía tiempo cuando Makoto había conocido a Mizuryuu, aún no estaban saliendo juntos, se habían ido a vivir juntos unos pocos meses después de irse a Tokyo los dos a estudiar para evitar gastos innecesarios, y aunque había sentimientos del uno hacia el otro no había valor para declararlos, Mizuryuu se aprovechó de esto para acercarse a Makoto todo lo posible, llegando a hacer que Haruka la odiara mucho, pero al final, fue gracias a ella que logró declararse a Makoto en medio de un ataque de ira, cuando un día que habían ido de fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños del hermano de Mizuryuu y sempai de Makoto la chica se había acercado demasiado a Makoto con intenciones de besarlo. Haruka recordaba claramente la noche, la casa de Mizuryuu decorada para la fiesta, los compañeros de makoto bebiendo para celebrar mientra hablaban de trivialidades, y en una esquina Makoto con Mizuryuu hablando agenos a todo lo demás, demasiado cerca para poder oirse entre el jaleo que había, él estaba en otro lado de la habitación con el hermano mayor de la doctora que era el mas serio de los tres mirando a los dos amigos con un aura demoníaca saliendo de su ser, estaba celoso, muy celoso. Y lo peor fue cuando la chica le vió y sonrío de lado, una mueca que no auguraba nada bueno, atrayendo a Makoto hacia abajo con la mano para hablarle más cerca. Antes de darse cuenta Haruka ya había ido hasta ellos y la había agarrado de los pelos para alejarla de Makoto gritando "¡Makoto es mío, así que alejate de él perra!" con el volumen de voz más alto que jamás había utilizado, ni siquiera la primera y única vez que había discutido con el de ojos verdes, muriendose de verguenza al ver que todos se habían girado a verle. Ahi había sido cuando habían empezado a salir, después de que Makoto le aclarara que todo eso había sido una treta de Mizuryuu para demostrarle que verdaderamente le gustaba a Haru una vez el de ojos verdes la rechazó.

-Y por lo que veo es así.

-Te dije que iba en serio, hacer esto es cruel.

-no más cruel que lo que tu me hiciste, yo por lo menos actuo de frente Haruka-dijo seriamente haciendo que a Haruka se le encogiera el corazón- y dios sabe bien que si aún sigo viendote es por los sentimientos que, para mi desgracia, aún tengo hacia ti. -Makoto suspiró separandose- si tan solo fuera tan fácil olvidar todo.

-¿querrias olvidar todo lo que hemos vivido?

-No todo-le dio la espalda y miró al cielo que comenzaba a nublarse, iba a llover- solo los últimos tres meses.

-¡Pues intentalo, no va a volver a pasar nunca más! además a Rin le gusta Nitori, va a ir a por él, a tratar de arreglarlo- una risa irónica brotó de los labios de Makoto.

-¿creeís de verdad que lograréis algo? Nitori no quiere a Rin cerca, las heridas aún duelen y te prometo que si aún no he ido a pegar a Rin una paliza es porque aquí tú tienes más culpa que él y porque Mizuryuu ya le dió un puñetazo.

-Todo es intentarlo.

-¡¿sabes acaso lo que se siente?!-bramó Makoto- ¿¡sabes que se siente cuando la persona a la que amas por encima de todas las cosas, que es el dueño de tu corazón te traiciona?! ¿¡sabes acaso como puedes llegar a sentirte?!, -se giró, en sus ojos verdes podía verse la ira, el dolor, todo lo que había sufrido y que aún no había superado- te sientes horrible, no hay día que no te pregutes ¿por qué? y no hayes respuesta, no hay día en que no te odies a ti mismo un poco más, pensando en qué has podido hacer mal, comiendote la cabeza, sin dormir apenas un par de horas, sin comer más que lo necesario porque ni vivir quieres...-las primeras gotas empezaron a caer, las calles se vaciaban, y ellos seguían en el mismo lugar mirándose, sin importarles nada si se enfriaban y pescaban un resfriado- te odio Haru...-dijo en un susurro haciendo que el pecho de Haruka doliera de sobremanera- pero lo que más odio es no poder odiarte.

Se quedaron en silencio mirandose, las ropas se pegaban a sus cuerpos por la humedad, no quedaba ya nadie en la calle, todos habían corrido a refujiarse de aquella lluvia que se volvía cada vez más intensa.

-Makoto, te juro -la voz de Haruka salía temblorosa, en sus ojos las lágrimas se agolpaban queriendo salir- que no se como hacer para sanar tu dolor, y creeme que si pudiera volver a atrás y evitar todo esto lo haría, pero no puedo, -se agarró la camiseta a la altura del corazón, estrujando la tela mojada entre sus dedos, como si aquello pudiera sanar el dolor de su corazon- no puedo volver atrás, no puedo deshacer lo que hice y creeme que no hay día en que no piense en tí y te extrañe, joder Makoto, eres mi base, mi paz, mi todo, y yo...-su voz se rompió en ese momento- no se que hacer, te lo juro, no lo sé, no se que puedo hacer para que vuelvas a mi lado, para que volvamos a tener una vida juntos, no lo sé, dime que hacer porque no lo se, estoy perdido Makoto.

Una mano cálida se posó en la mejilla del nadador de Free style, Makoto le estaba limpiando las lágrimas, aquellas gotas de agua salada que eran su más fiera debilidad, odiaba ver a Haruka triste y era tan demasiado buena persona, como solían recriminarle todo el mundo que le conocía, que dejaba de lado su sufrimiento para atender a los demás, siempre anteponiendo a los demás a sus propios deseos, siempre siendo tan irremediablemente bueno que muchas veces parecía un ángel bajado a la tierra.

-No llores...ya no tiene caso.

Volvieron a mirarse esta vez estaba muy cerca el uno del otro, más cerca de lo que habían estado en mucho tiempo, sus ojos volvían a conectarse como antes pasara, como si la lluvia se llevara todo aquellos males que los acosaban, como si se llevase la culpa, el dolor y la ira y solo dejase a flote el verdadero amor que se llevaban profesando desde niños. Con duda Haruka se acercó más su rostro, rogando a agua-sama que el otro no se apartase, despacio, tanteando el terreno, notando el aliento del otro sobre sus labios, cálido, como todo en el cuerpo del chico orca. Se besaron, se besaron como hacía tiempo que no se besaban, húmedo y ardiente, expresando todo como era usual en su relación, sin palabras, con actos.

Makoto sabía que esto estaba mal, que no debía dejarse llevar, que no podía mantener relaciones con Haru en ese estado de ánimo en el que estaba, pero igualmente sabía que su cuerpo extrañaba al otro, y que por mucho que su mente le dijera que aquello era incorrecto, que estaba cavando su propia tumba, su corazón y su cuerpo extrañaban todo del nadador del chico de free style y le oblgaban a volver a marcar su territorio, le atrajó a su cuerpo atrapandole por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos sin dejar de devorar su boca.

Y ambos sabían que esa noche sería larga, muy larga y que ambos la disfrutarían, aunque al llegar el día las cosas volvieran a estar como estaban antes de la lluvia.


	11. Chapter 11

**Buenas tardes, como cada miércoles os traigo este capitulo lo prometido es deuda que dicen, en fin. Gracias por los reviews, me hacen muy feliz, además que son necesarios para saber si el fic va bien, o no o si hay algo que chirría. En fin, no digo nada más. Espero que os guste. un beso enorme **

**On your marks, ready? GO**

-¿que he hecho? -se preguntaba mientras miraba por la gran ventana del hotel con solo una toalla cubriendo su completa desnudez- ¿que demonios he hecho?

Un gemido a su espalda le hizo girarse, sobre la gran cama de sábanas blancas, Haruka dormía, su cuerpo pálido y desnudo estaba lleno de marcas que Makoto se encargara de hacerle la noche anterior, y solo una sábana que llegaba a su cadera y tapaba lo mínimo impedia que Makoto viera por completo el cuerpo que la noche anterior se le había entregado. Sintió vergüenza por haberse dejado llevar, si Ryuu se enteraba, que se enteraría, lo iba a matar lenta y agónicamente, pero es que no había podido resistir, era demasiado tiempo sin sentir a Haruka, demasiado tiempo deseando reclamarlo para si mismo, demasiado tiempo viendo como Rin se lo llevaba, ya estaba harto, y solo había hecho caso a su corazón y a su cuerpo en esa noche.

Habían llegado al hotel empapados, y pedido la primera habitación disponoble, besando a cada rato, con Haruka agarrandole la empapada camiseta y él rodeandole la cintura, para no dejarse ir, aunque no era como si alguno de los dos quisiera estar en otro lugar. En el ascesor dieron rienda suelta a sus bocas y manos, agradeciendo a que no hubiera nadie en esos momentos por los pasillos donde no dejaban de devorarse el uno al otro.

La puerta fuer abrierta por Haruka mientras Makoto besaba su nuca y su cuello llevándose en sus labios las gotas de lluvia y en sus oídos los suspiros ahogados de Haruka y su pequeña risa. Cuando la peurta fue abierta Makoto lo tomó en brazos, pateando la puerta de la habitación mientras Haruka enrredaba los brazos en su cuello y sus piernas en sus caderas y le besaba como si el mundo fuera a acabarse al segundo siguiente. Cayeron a la cama, rieron un poco, parecía que estaban borrachos pero no era así, en la mente de ambos se dibujó la noche que pasaron tras casarse de manera simbólica, en un hotel, igual que esta.

Haruka alargó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Makoto con delicadeza, este giró su rostro y la besó mirando a Haruka a los ojos, viendose refeljado en ellos y notando como su corazón latía con fuerza por ese hecho. Simplemente se dejó llevar, la lluvia se hizo más fuerte afuera, los rayos caían y los truenos resonaban mientras la temperatura descendía en las calles, pero en aquella habitación no se notaba, el frío era mitigado por el calor de ambos cuerpos en movimiento, los truenos eran sofocados por el sonido de los gemidos de Haruka que quería que Makoto lo oyera ys e grabase en su mente su voz y el calor de su cuerpo, y la luz de los rayos no era temida, sino adorada, porque permitía verse a los ojos, y ver todos los sentimientos que corrían por sus almas en aquellos momentos.

-Makoto...te quiero-susurró Haruka mientras se acurrucaba contra Makoto, posando la cabeza contra su pecho, escuchando su corazón, sonido que siempre le había calmado. No hubo respuesta, pero no importó, la mano de Makoto acariciando su cabello era respuesta más que suficiente para el de ojos oceánicos que empezaba a caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Ahora que las horas habían pasado Makoto miraba con horror el haberse dejado llevar por su cuerpo y sus sentimientos, se suponía que él estaba tratando de hacer sufri a Haruka, no debía haberse acostado con él. Escuchó el sonido de su movil al vibrar, tragando duro se acercó y palideció al ver el nombre que aparecía en la parpadeante pantalla. Mizuryuu lo llamaba.

-¿diga?

-¿eso es lo único que tienes que decirme? ¿un mísero diga?-la voz de la doctora se notaba cabreada.-¿dónde estás?-no hubo respuesta- estas con él- aquello no era una pregunta, solo una afirmación, ante el nuevo silencio suspiró- estoy conteniendome para no gritarte y despertar a Yukie, asi que contesta.

-Estoy en un hotel, cerca del estadio -dijo en susurros, no quería despertar a Haruka- y si, estoy con él.

-¡¿pero tu eres gilipollas?!-ahi estaba el grito que hizo que Makoto se apartara el teléfono del oído- ¿te acuestas con él después de lo que te ha hecho?, ¿tú...tú tú tú, tu no tienes cerebro verdad?

-Lo siento Mizuryuu, de verdad, pero solo me deje llevar-ella suspiró, tratando de calmarse, Makot sabía que se llevaría una bofetada nada más volver a casa. - no te enfades.

-¿que no me enfade? ¿que no me enfade? mira, si no te parto la cara ahora mismo es porque no estás delante. Joder, Makoto, que era hacerselo pasar mal, no tirartelo a la primera oportunidad.

-Lo sé, pero no pude resistir, tú sabes bien lo muchos que le he echado de menos -suspiró- no tengo caso, lo sé.

-Iré a por ti con el coche, vete pagando la habitación, me tenéis contentita, tanto tú como Nitori -bufó- hombres, todos iguales, pensais con el amigo antes que con la cabeza

-Si, yo tambien te quiero Mizu

-¡Que no me llames así! -gritó antes de colgar, odiaba que la llamaran por su primer nombre.

-¿era Mizuryuu? -inquirió la voz de Haruka, el de ojos oceánicos ya llevaba despierto un buen rato, pero no había querido interrumpir la conversación.

Makoto se giró y aguantó las ganas que le vinieron encima de saltar sobre el chico y repetr lo que habían hecho durante la noche, Haruka estaba incorporado en la cama, con la sábana medio caída dejando ver su pierna izquierda por completo y parte de la derecha, el pelo negro estaba desordenado y miles de marcas que se empezaban a tornar violaceas adornaban su piel, la propiedad de la orca había sido marcada.

-Si, se ha cabreado conmigo -suspiró buscando sus pantalones entre la alfombra de orpa que habían organizado en la noche- y yo también.

-¿te arrepientes?

-si y no, verás Haru, no voy a negar que me gustó y que lo disfruté, pero-suspiró- aun, aun sigo enfadado contigo, se que te lo has estado currando, pero, yo aún no puedo perdonarte, en él fondo no se si lo lograré algún día.

-¿eso significa que esto es un adiós? ¿un polvo de despedida? -su voz se rompió al final de la frase, creía que ya lo había logrado, logrado estar con Makoto, que por fin este le perdonara y volvieran a vivir juntos, con Yukie. Pero para su alivio Makoto negó.

-Sabes que aún te amo Haru, y solo Dios sabe que no dejaré de hacerlo, pero aún duele-suspiro- lo mejor es esperar.

-¿cuanto?

-No lo sé

-¿y si aparece alguien que...que te haga olvidarme? -ahí estaba, su mayor miedo, que Makoto encontrara a alguien que lo amara como se merecía, que le prometiera todo lo del mundo, y que lo cumpliera, que hiciera olvidar al tipo orca que había un nandador de free style que lo ama con locura.

-Entonces, deberás dejarme ir, como yo estaba dispuesto a dejarte ir cuando pasó lo de Rin- respondió mientras terminaba de ponerse la ropa.

Ante esas palabras Haruka se quedó helado, no podía ni quería dejar a Makoto en brazos de nadie que no fueran los suyos, ni verle sonreir con nadie que no fuera él, era posisivo, mucho, sobretodo con el chico orca, un ágnel caído del cielo para alegrarle los días de su vida, no dejaría que nadie se lo llevara de su lado.

-Me niego -dijo poniendose de pie y acercandose con velocidad a Makoto, no se dió cuenta de cuando pero las lágrimas ya caían por su rostro, el pensamiento de Makoto con alguien que no fuera él lo mortificaba.- no quiero, no quiero que estes con nadie que no sea yo, no, me niego.

-Haru...no...no puedes evitarlo.

-¡si puedo!-alzó la voz- ¡tú, tú aún me amas y yo te amo a ti, solo tenemos que volver a intentarlo, de cero, como, como si lo de Rin no hubiera pasado!

-¿Me pides que olvide?

-Te lo ruego

Y antes de que Makoto pudiera responder su movil volvio a sonar, y el tono de música que se escuchó anunciaban problemas para ambos, sobretodo tal y como estaba la situación.

-Creo que vas a tener suerte después de todo Haru-chan-dijoantes de coger la llamada

**bueno, hasta aqui el cap de hoy. Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por leer.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos. Vaya cuantos reviews, estoy feliz -rueda happy muchas gracias a todos los que habeís leido. **

En casa de Mizuryuu, mas concretamente en el salón, se podía cortar la tensióncon un cuchillo, la joven doctora paseaba de arriba a abajo frente a un sofá donde Makoto y Nitori estaban sentados con la cabeza gacha esperando la bronca de la mujer que casi parecía destilar fuego por sus ojos rubi, agena a todo esto Yukie estaba jugando con sus peluches.

La doctora dejó de caminar y se puso frente a los dos, con los brazos en jarra, mirandoles furibunda, en su sitio ambos temblaron, era como estar ante el diablo esperando por su castigo, o peor, ante una madre cabreada porque sus hijos le habían escondido las calificaciones finales donde no habían aprobado ni el recreo.

-¿¡En que estábais pensando!?-ahí estaba el primer grito, Nitori casi se notaba las lágrimas en los ojos, Makoto iba a abrir la boca, pero su instinto de supervivencia le hizo mantenerla cerrada, en ese estado de alteración Mizuryuu era capaz de estamparle lo primero que cogiese su mano- ¿¡Que no era que les ibais a hacer sufir loque os habían hecho?! ¿¡Que no que os la iban a pagar?!

-Cal...cálamese Ryuu-sempai-logró hablar Aichiro haciendo que la mujer girase la cabeza hacia él, el jovencito se encogió en el sofá tomando el cogi para ocultar la cara tras él, juraba que podía ver las puertas del infierno abrirse tras la dragona de agua.

-Tú...Tú eres el que menos tiene derecho a decirme que me calme-le señaló con el dedo- tú que has profanado mi casa

-Esto...¿cómo que ha profanado tu casa? -inquirió Makoto mirando alternativamente al uno y a la otra, él no estaba enterado de nada, solo sabía que Mizuryuu estaba enfadada con Ai por un motivo similiar a por el que estaba enfadada con él, aunque el cabreo iba más a por el joven de ojos azules, Ai se sonrojó hasta las orejas y fue como si una bombillita se encendiera en la cabeza del chico orca haciendole levantarse y señalar a Ai- ¡te has acostado con Rin aquí!

-¡No fue culpa mía, Sempai vino a hablar y y...-el pedriatra también se levantó- usted no puede decirme nada, porque se acostó con Nanase-san!

-¡Pero al menos me fui a un hotel!

-¡A callar los dos par de pervertidos!-bramó Mizuryuu dandoles un golpe a cada uno en la cabeza- ¡ambos la han cagado, pero como Makoto dice él se fue a un hotel Ai!

-¡No podía dejar a Yukie sola!-se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe- además no fue planeado.

Mizuryuu suspiró sentándose en el sofá individual, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas, entrelazando las manos y apoyando la barbilla sobre estas, sus ojos rojos estaban fijos en ese par que se había sentado en el sofá, sin embargo su mente estaba bien lejos en esos momentos, por su parte Ai miraba al suelo, incapaz de soportar la mirada de la chica, sabía que había obrado mal, que no tenía ni que haber dejado pasar a Rin a la casa, pero es que hacía tanto que quería verlo que no había podido resisitirlo. Sin quererlo su mente viajó a lo que había sucedido aquella noche.

La velada había comenzado perfectamente, una vez Mizuryuu se fue con Haruka, él se había quedado con Yukie, la pequeña niña era un ángelito caído del cielo, apenas molestaba para algo que no fuera pedir comida, la mayoría del tiempo la pasaba tirada en el suelo con un cuaderno de dibujo que días atrás le había regalado Haruka, pintando lo que se la viniera a la cabeza, siempre con su fiel peluche de orca a un lado, con el cual en varias ocasiones Nitori la había pillado hablando.

Cenaron pronto mientras veían una película que Ryuu había comprado para la pequeña, La bella durmiente, la pequeña de ojos azules miraba atenta la pelicula abrazada a su peluche, no quitaba los ojos de la pantalla, sin perder detalle, dando un pequeño grito cuando Malefica se transformó en un dragón, saltando en su sitio.

-tio tori tio tori-llamó la niña una vez la película acabó y Nitori la preparaba para irse a dormir, el doctor la sonrió dando a entender que la escuchaba- ¿os da..dagones esiten?

-Dragones-la corrigió- no, no existen, solo es una película.

-¿y os píncipes?-preguntó la niña mientras era ayudada por su tío para ponerse el pijama de una pieza que tenía azul, con una colita de delfín y capuchita de dicho animal, regalo de Mizuryuu que cuando lo vio y se lo puso a su sobrina casi se muere de la ternura.

Ai se quedó mirandola sin saber que contestar, sabía que la niña se refería a que si había prícipes como el que había visto en la película, que arriesgaban todo por la amada, que luchaban contra dragones y maldiciones aun si las probabilidades de ganar eran nulas por mucha hada madrina que tuviera, el del lunar bajo el ojos se mordió los labios, antes de de asentir con una leve sonrisa.

-Si, existen-él no podía quitar las ilusiones de una niña- ahora a dormir Yukie-chan-dijo metiendola en la cuna y dándola un beso de buenas noches.

-oaumi tio tori-dijo la pequeña poniendose su capuchita y abrazandose a su peluche de orca.

-Oyasumi, Yukie.

Nitori salió del cuarto tras dejar prendida una lucecita que había en la parte superior de la cuna, la cual se proyectaba hacia el techo y mostraba lo que parecían estrellitas, dando la sensación de un cielo estrellado. Se apoyó en la puerta y suspiró aún pensando en la pregunta de la niña. No había querido romperle las ilusiones, él sabía por experiencia propia que los cuentos de hadas no existen más que en páginas de papel y las películas románticas que a él tanto le gustaba ver acompañado por un bol de chocolate, sino solo había que ver a Makoto y a Haruka o a él mismo y su pasado. No, no existían los príncipes azules que llaman a tu puerta en medio de la noche para decirte que te aman.

-Si exiten dios mío mandame uno-bromeó dando una pequeña risotada que se cortó de inmediato cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.- estas de coña

Sin creerlo apenas Nitori bajó al piso inferior, el timbre sonaba de manera intermitente, él en su cabeza trataba de racionalizarlo todo, quizás eran Ryuu y Makoto que se habían olvidado las llaves, descartó casi de inmediato la idea al pensar que los otros dos le hubieran llamado si se habían olvidado las llaves, y cuando vio que las únicas llaves que había en el cestito de la entrada eran las suyas, facilmente reconocibles por el llavero de un pato. Tragó duro, ¿y si era un ladrón? ¿o un secuestrador? ¿o un violador?.

-Frena el carro Aichiro, si fuera una de esas tres opciones no llamarían a la puerta, entrarían por otro lado-suspiró- tienes que dejar de ver series de crímenes con la semapai.- y aunque ese fue su pensamiento, tomó con la mano izquierda el bate de baseball que la doctora tenía ahí en la entrada solo por si acaso.

Abrió la puerta y el bate se le cayó de las manos al ver quien tenía delante, un Rin Matsuoka vestido demasiado provocador para la pobre mente de Aichirou que se había quedado en pause ante la visión del pelirrojo ante la puerta de casa, ataviado con unos baqueros desgastados, una camiseta negra que marcaba su bien trabajado cuerpo con un pequeño escote que dejaba ver parte de sus pectorales, el cabello rojo recogido en una coleta, Ai tragó duro, no era un prícipe lo que dios le había traído a su puerta, sino un tiburón, un tiburón que podía ser buenamente comido.

-Buenas noches Ai-saludó el pelirrojo haciendo regresar a Nitori al mundo real-¿puedo pasar?

-¿que haces aquí? -preguntó desconfiado y avergonzado, ahora mismo estaba con un chandal gris y un delantal con estampados de huellas de gato, no era lo que se dice nada sexy, aunque bueno, él no quería resultarle sexy a Rin, ¿verdad?.

-Iba de camino a mi casa, pero se me averió la moto -dijo y señaló la moto que tenía tras él, aparcada a un lado de la calle- me preguntaba si podrías dejarme usar el telefono para llamar a la grua y venga a por ella.

-¿no tienes móvil?-Nitori dudó, era raro que el policia no llevara con él el movil, parecía una excusa y no se fiaba

-Murió-dijo mostrandole el móvil con la pantalla negra, aunque apretase los botones no se encendia.-¿me dejas pasar?

Nitori sabía, sabía que se iba a llevar la bronca de su vida si en esos momentos aparecía la doctora, la primera norma que había puesto en la casa, era que Haruka y Rin no pondrían un pie en su casa y menos si ella no estaba, casi parecia que el daño se lo habían hecho a ella, pero la verdad es que así era como ella lo sentía, eran sus amigos, y nadie se metía con ellos sin pagar las consecuecias. Aun así, Nitori dejó que Rin entrara a la casa e hiciera la llamada.

-¿necesitas ayuda? -preguntó Matsuoka al ver a Nitori recoger las cosas de la cena.

-N..no -se maldijo por el tartamudeo- ¿ha llamado ya?

-Si, dicen que en un rato vendrán,-dijo ayudando al chico a pesar de que este había dicho que no

No supo ni como ni cuando, pero empezaron a tener una conversación mientras limpiaban los platos, en su fuero interno el Nitori que aún conservaba el amor por Rin estaba dando saltitos de un lado al otro como una fangirl a la que le acababan de regalar el poster de su actor favorito. Charlaban de diversas cosas, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubieran dejado de verse, como si su relación no se hubiera roto. Al final habían acabado sentados en el sofá, esperando con unas copas de vino en la mano, cada vez con más alcohol en el cuerpo.

-Ai...-la mano de Rin se extendió hacia la mejilla del chico, haciendo que se sonrojase, a esas alturas de la película el Nitori inocente estaba a flote- tu piel sigue siendo tan suave como siempre. -poco a poco el rostro del de cabellos rojizos se fue acercando al de ojos azules, y cuando ya estaban a pocos milimetros de besarse Nitori recuperó un poco de cordura y se alejó.

-N no podemos -dijo levantandose del sofá, necesitaba alejarse de Rin.

-Pero Ai.

Nitori le dio la espalda, no quería verlo, en esos momentos las palabras que Rin le habia dicho frente a su tumba, que lo amaba, que la había cagado y esas miradas que tanto amaba, volvían a su cabeza como un torrente, no se veía capaz de resistir estando cerca de él. El tiburón acabaría por comerselo. Se estremeció cuando Rin le rodeó por detrás, un abrazo cálido.

-Perdoname Ai, yo siento mucho lo que hice-dijo el pelirrojo en la oreja del chico, el cual se repetía que tenía que ser fuerte y zafarse de brazos del tiburón antes de que fuera tarde.- todos estos años, no había un día que no pensara en ti, no había un día en que no me culpara por lo que te había hecho.

-¿Le...le dices eso a todos tus amantes para que caigan a tus brazos? -logró decir tratando de zafarse, no podía dejarse caer, pero antes de que lo lograra, Rin le giró y lo aprisionó, Ai le miró a los ojos y vio en ellos sinceridad y arrepentimiento.- sempai...

-Nunca le diría a un amante puntual tales palabras Ai, mis palabras son solo para ti, Ai, se que la cague, válgame dios, fui el ser más idiota de este mundo, yo solo me dejé llevar por el dolor de un amor no correspondido y te arrastré a tí y a Sousuke y os jodí la vida, y ahora he echo lo mismo con Makoto y Haru -Rin se mordió el labio, Dios la culpa le comía por dentro- pero si todo esto ha logrado algo, es que me de cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti Ai...y que llevo enamorado de ti todo este tiempo.

Ai no pudo decir nada cuando Rin esta vez si pudo besarle, transmitiendo en ese beso todos los sentimientos que tenía por él, y Ai supo que ahora mismo, no podría escapar aunque la parte racional de su cerebro le dijera que debía resisitirse, pero no había razón que valiera cuando Rin le besaba de una manera tan sincera.

Cuando Mizuryuu llegó a casa, pasaban de las dos de la mañana, en su rostro se veía un pequeño sonrojo a causa de todo el alcohol que llevaba encima, al final había acabado saliendo a tomar con su hermano unos tragos, respiró hondo buscando como meter la llave en la cerradura, soltando una leve risita cuando lo logró y pudo entrar a su casa. Se tambaleó un poco al quitarse las deportivas y caminó a la cocina, las luces estaban dadas, se apuntó mentalemente regañar a Nitori por dejar las luces dadas, que luego la factura se iba por las nubes.

Llegó a la cocina y tomó un vaso llenandolo de agua, dio un trago y buscó en los estantes de arriba unas galletas para comer, tenía hambre, el ímbecil de Haruka ni la había llevado a cenar antes.

-Esta me las pagas- dijo antes de meterse en la boca una galleta con chispas de chocolate y marchar al sofá, quizás a esas horas echarían algo bueno por la tele.

Sin embargo no llegó a encenderla, y si quedaba alcohol en su cuerpo, en esos momentos se evaporó en cuestión de segundos en cuando logró procesar la escena, el vaso de agua resbalo de sus manos, y la borrachera fue siendo suplida por la ira, y es que en el sofa estaba Ai acurrucado sobre Rin, ambos durmiendo mientras la ropa hacía una hermosa alfombra a su alrrededor, en esos momentos y si no estuviera tan cabreada, su parte fujoshi le hubiera hecho sacar una foto, pero no, en esos momentos la parte que solían llamar "dragón de agua" salió a flote.

-¡Nitori!-bramó haciendo que ambos amantes despertasen para encontrarse con la visión del demonio versión femenina, iban a morir. -¡Tú fuera de mi casa! -Sin darles tiempo a nada, y a saber como, Mizuryuu los separó agarrando a un desnudo Rin como si fuera un saco de patatas, sin importarle lo más mínimo que estuviera desnudo y sacandolo de su casa.- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver por aquí! -bramó cerrando la puerta con un gran portazo frente a un pobre Rin que seguía como dios le había traido al mundo en la calle. Al menos unos segundo después Mizuryuu volvió a abrir la puerta para echarle la ropa y que se vistiera.

Unas horas después y tras una bronca monumental a Aichiro e ir a buscar a Makoto, Ryuu se pregntaba como demonios había hecho para ignorar el factor de que Rin estaba desnudo, o peor que era policía y la podía enchironar si le daba la gana.

-¿por que Ai? -preguntó Mizuryuu mirándole seria, esos dos eran un caso perdido- de Makoto lo entiendo, pero tu...

-Porque, aunque no se si logre perdonarle algún dia, cuando le mire a los ojos supe que se pasaría el resto de sus días tratando de compensarme por lo que me hizo-la sonrisa de Ai era tal en esos momentos que contagió a la doctora que sonrió con dulzura.

-Es tu vida-dijo la mujer con tono maternal- no puedo meterme más, si has decidido darle una oportunidad...no me meteré, pero si vuelve a hacerte daño, me lo cargo.

Ai sonrió antes de tirarse sobre la doctora y abrazarla, pillándola por sorpresa y haciendo que la mujer apartara la mirada roja, respondiendo a los gracias del chico del lunar con un "no es nada" demasiado tsundere.

-Bueno, ahora que las cosas se han calmado entre vosotros, yo tengo una noticia -dijo Makoto con una sonrisa algo forzada- me voy a vivir con Haru de nuevo.

-¡¿Qué?!

**Bueno hasta aquí el capi de hoy. No he podido subirlo antes porque tengo internet jodido y el del movil que uso va como le da la gana. Gracias por leer nos vemos el miercoles que viene**


	13. Chapter 13

**Con un cansacio que me tira para atrás aquí os traigo este capítulo, se que me he quitado de en medio muy pronto a Rin y a Nitori, pero bueno, es lo que hay. Espero que este capítulo os guste, y estamos al final de la historia solo un capitulo más y se terminará muajajaja.**

Pequeños pasitos resonaban por el pasillo de aquel silencioso apartamento, una pequeña risa traviesa resonó en el lugar, sin embargo nadie la escuchó. Aquella personita llegó al lugar deseado, una gran habitación con una cama de matrimonio en el centro donde dormían dos personas, se relamió los labios y se acercó a esta con cuidado, trempando como pudo a los pies, aferrandose con fuerza a las sábana, al verse arriba suspiró y miró a sus víctimas que dormían abrazadas y con un aura de paz que ella no había visto todavía en ellos.

-¡aiba!- gritó antes de empezar a saltar en la cama, despertando a los que en ella dormían, y a los que por poco les da un infarto ante el grito de la niña- ¡aiba! ¡ahhhh!- gritó la niña cuando uno de ellos la atrapó en medio del salto por el pie y la hizo caer a la cama- oh oh

-vaya vaya, mira Haru-chan, parece ser que he pescado una niñita-dijo Makoto mirando a Yukie, la cual vestía un pijama de una unica pieza con diseño de pingüino, regalo de Nagisa- una niñita despertadora.

-Ya lo veo-respondió Haruka incorporandose para ver a la niña que los miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa a la par que divertida.-¿y que vas a hacer con ella?

-mmmm -una sonrisa tenebrosa surcó los labios del bombero antes de que respondiera- cosquillas.

-¡No!-gritó la niña, pero fue inutil, en menos de dos segundos tenía a Makoto y a Haruka encima haciendole cosquillas como si la vida les fuera en ello haciendola reir a carcajadas y revolverse para zafase sin lograrlo, eran dos adultos contra una niña- ba basta.

-Ya podréis con una niña pequeña-dijo una voz adulta con un deje divertido, Haruka y Makoto alzaron la mirada para encontrarse con la señora Tachibana y la señora Nanase en el cerco de la puerta, ambas ya arregladas.

-Makoto-kun, Haruka, dejad en paz a mi nietecita-dijo la señora Nanase mirando con un reproche divertido a la pareja que solo pudieron liberar a la pequeña que corrió hacia sus abuelas, siendo tomada por la señora Tachibana entre sus brazos.

-Vamos a preparar el desayuno -dijo la de cabellos castaños oliva oscuro- vestíos y no os entretengais

Haruka y Makoto vieron como sus madres se marchaban de su cuarto y cerraban la puerta, ese fue el momento en que Makoto aprovechó para separarse de Haruka e ir al armario a coger sus cosas, el de ojos azules le siguió con la mirada antes de dejarse caer en la cama con un suspiro, la relación con Makoto si bien había avanzado ahora se encontraba estancada en el punto de convivencia forzosa por la aparición de sus madres en escena. El día en que ambos amanecieron en el hotel Makoto había recibido la llamada de su madre avisando de que ella y la madre de Haruka se pasarían a visitarlos y a pasar unos días con ellos la semana siguiente aprovechando que Ran y Ren estaban en la universidad y que sus padres se habían tenido que ir por una conferencia de sus trabajos. La noticia les había pillado desprevenidos y pronto tuvieron que organizar todo para que sus madres no notaran nada, ninguno de los dos quería decirles a sus progenitores los problemas que tenían en esos momentos, principalmente porque ambos sabían que se acabarían solucionando y querían ahorrarles el disgusto a sus familiares. En menos de cuarenta y ocho horas había arregaldo todo para que no se notase que llevaban unos cuantos meses viviendo separados, hasta habían hecho el cuarto para Yukie y hablado a la pequeña para que no dijera nada a las abuelas, solo rezaban para que la niña no abriera la boca y les echase por tierra todo lo que habían logrado.

-Es tu turno Haru-avisó Makoto que ya estaba vestido, saliendo del baño. Haruka asintió antes de ir él mismo a arreglarse.

Cuando salió de su cuarto ya listo para un día en familia se encontró con la escena de Makoto dando el desayuno a Yukie que en cuanto vio a Haru sonrió como lo haría su padre de ojos verdes.

-ru, mia -le llamó la niña señalando su plato de galletas que tenian forma de animalitos tomando una que tenía forma en forma de lo que parecía una orca y ofreciendosela con sus infantiles manitas- pa ti -repitiendo el proceso con una galletita de delfin para Makoto, ambas abuelas no pudieron evitar soltar un gemidito ante las acciones de la niña.

Haruka y Makoto se miraron y se sonrojaron hasta las orejas, para luego los dos abrazar a la pequeña enternecidos por el gesto. Tenían una hija tan linda.

-¿y que podríamos hacer hoy? -pregunto la señora Tachibana mientras Haruka y Makoto limpiaban los trastes del desayuno y ellas disfrutaban de su nieta.

-He oído que hay una feria hoy -dijo la señora Nanase-¿Quieres que vayamos Yukie-chan?

-Siiii-dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa.- oto, ru -miró a sus padres con carita de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia y con hipotermia- ¿amos?

Haruka y Makoto se miraron unos instntes para luego suspirar y asentir, irían a la feria con Yukie, la cual se puso a dar saltitos de alegría.

-Pero primero hay que comprarle un bonito yukata a la peque-propuso la señora Nanase mirando a su consuegra que asintió- ¿vestimos a Yukie y nos la llevamos de compras?

-Por mi perfecto.

-¿y nosotros? -preguntó Makoto mirando a las dos mujeres, su madre rió levemente negando.

-Os dejamos tiempo de pareja -la señora Nanase asintió- además, así malcriamos a nuestra niña un rato.

No pudieron objetar, sus madres mandaban en esos mometos, y dejarles tiempo con su nieta no era algo que fueran a negarles. Se quedaron así los dos solos en el apartamento, sentados en el sofa, juntos pero sin tocarse, con una taza de café cada uno en la mano, mirando las noticias, en un silencio un tanto incómodo. Haruka pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, en las noches que había pasado en ese sofá esperando a Makoto, o las que había pasado ahí en soledad rogando por un perdón que dudaba que llegase, incapaz de tocar la cama de matrimonio o entrar al cuarto siquiera. Ahora todo aquello parecía tan lejano teniendo a Makoto ahí junto a él, dejó la taza a un lado en la mesa y tomó valor acercandose a Makoto, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del chico más alto y acurrucandose en si mismo, subiendo los pies al sofá como si tuviera frío.

-¿Tienes frío Haru? -inquirió Makoto mirando a Haruka el cual solo negó, aun así el chico de ojos verdes le pasó el brazo por los hombros y le atrajo más a él para pegarle el calor mientras en la televisión las noticias daban paso a un espacio musical donde la primera canción que emitieron fue Utakata Hanabi de Supercell

A finales de agosto el festival se llena con

la gente, estoy usando yukata y geta

que hacen sonidos de 'click clack'.

Inesperadamente los fuegos artificiales

se fueron de pronto, alcé la mirada y observo tu

rostro embelesado.

Haruka se giró a ver a Makoto, este tenía la vista fija en la televisión donde se veía el videoclip de la canción, Haruka se acurrucó más en Makoto, tomando su mano con la propia entrelazando sus dedos, esta noche irían a los fuegos artificiales con su hija, y vería a Makoto tan embelesado como ahora lo estaba, intentando por todos los medios no mirarle a los ojos.

Habría sido mejor si hubiese aprendido a odiarte

Pero en un día como este, estoy segura

De que volveré a recordarte de nuevo

Makoto pensaba internamente que era cierto lo que decía aquella canción, hubiera sido mejor odiar a Haruka, pero no podía hacerlo, el amor que tenía por él, ese amor que aún le tiene, hace imposible otro tipo de sentimiento en su corazón, estaba seguro, hoy sería el último día en que se negase a estar con Haruka.

No haber conocido estos sentimientos habría sido mejor

Aunque no podamos volver a encontrarnos

Quiero, quiero volver a verte

Incluso ahora, sigo pensando en aquel día de verano en el que estabas conmigo

¿Hubiera sido mejor no saber nada del amor? posiblemente, si algo había aprendido es que el amor era sufrimiento, pero también tenía sus cosas buenas, como cuando Haru y él pasaban el tiempo juntos, cuando Haruka le sonreía y le decía que le quería, cuando Makoto esperaba a Haruka a la salida del restaurante los días que él tenía libre para caminar juntos a casa, tomados de la mano, caminando el camino más largo y despoblado, sin importarles nada más que la presencia del otro. Makoto se giró a ver a Haruka y supo en ese momento que no podría volver a apartar la mirada de esos ojos azules en los que se veía reflejado.

Cuando nos cansamos, nos sentamos en el borde de la carretera

Se escuchaba una orquesta a lo lejos

El sonido de viento y las cuerdas resonaban

Una corona de flores floreció en el cielo nocturno

Dentro de poco el verano acabará

Cuando me di cuenta, me sentí triste de repente

La musica sonaba lejana, Haruka apenas escuchaba la voz de la cantante, toda su atención estaba en aquellos ojos verdes que recuperaban su brillo poco a poco, y en los que solo estaba reflejado él, como siempre había sido, como siempre debía ser. No quería que esto acabase nunca, no quería separarse de Makoto, sería tan triste eso, sería acabar muerto en vida. La mano de Makoto se liberó de la de Haruka y se alzó para acariciarle la mejilla con dulzura.

Me dio un vuelco el corazón

"Jajaja", nos reímos juntos

Nos dijimos "Te quiero"

Y nos besamos

Haruka notó las caballas nadarle en el estómago, y un sonrojo apoderarse de su cara, Makoto rió levemente ante esa visión de su pareja, y acercó sus labios a los del amante del agua.

-No tiene sentido estar más tiempo enfadado contigo-dijo sobre sus labios, rozandolos a cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-Makoto...

-Te amo Haru -dijo antes de unir sus labios en un beso dulce que hizo brincar el corazón de Haruka

Sin perder tiempo Haruka pasó los brazos por dentras del cuello de Makoto apegandose más al bombero, tratando de ignorar las lágrimas de felicidad que se querían escapar de sus ojos, y que finalmente acabó por derramar de la felicidad que lo embargaba, Makoto le había perdonado.

-Te amo Makoto. -fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que un gran temblor sacudiera la tierra y el edificio se desplomara.

**jajajajaja soy mu cabrona, ¿verdad? muajajajajaja -se atraganta con su risa malvada- cof cof, en fin, solo falta un capítulo y quizás haga el epilogo, si es que me da por no matar a Haru y a Mako...-nota auras asesinas- en fin, me voy ya. **

**si dejan sus reviews no matare a Haru y a Makoto (?)**

**Bye Bye**


	14. Chapter 14

**Buenas tardes-Entra arrastrando a anakashi que sigue cogida a su pierna- Muchas gracias por los reviews, me han hecho muy feliz, sobretodo cuando me habesi llamado malvada, ademas que alagandome habéis logrado sacarme más de un sonrojo. en fin como lo prometido es deuda, aquí os traigo el capítulo de esta semana. La semana que viene habrá epílogo...o eso creo jejejejejeje**

Era un día caluroso a pesar de la época del año en la que estaban, dentro de la escuela primaria "Hana no ame" las risas de los niños eran escuchadas a ltos volúmenes, era la hora del descanso y estos estaban pletoricos, todos salvo una niña de siete años, de cabellos castaños recogidos en dos trenzas y hermosos ojos azules que miraba por la ventana sin ver, perdida en sus pensamientos que hacían que la sombra de la tristeza atravesase sus oceánicos ojos. Tal y como pasaba ese día del año Yukie Tachibana estaba triste.

La muchacha notó una mano posarse en su hombro haciendola salir de sus pensamientos para ver reflejado en los cristales los ojos rojos de su amigo de la infancia Kyo Mikoshiba, el niño tenía el pelo anaranado peinado en punta, eso, su mirada rojiza y sus dientes de tiburón le hacían ver como el matón de la escuela, cosa que ella sabía que, aunque lo aparentase, no era.

-Vamos a comer Yukie -dijo el niño pasando su mano para tomar la de su amiga y llevarla a comer con él a la azotea.- los demás nos esperan.

-No tengo ganas de comer-dijo la niña con la voz rota mirando directamente a su amigo con los ojos llorosos.

-Tienes que comer -dijo el niño besando la mejilla de la chica, era su amiga de la infancia y le molestaba mucho ver a la niña triste.-vamos, Yoshi ha traido pastel de chocolate, y te conseguiré el pedazo más grande.

Yukie sonrió levemente ante la promesa de tomar dulce con sus amigos, quizás era eso lo que necesitava en verdad. Tomó con fuerza la mano de Kyo y se levantó de la silla empezando a caminar hacia la azotea que era donde se reunía el grupo que tenían de amigos.

-Llegais tarde -se quejó Yoshi Haku, un chico de cabellos negros recogidos en una coleta y ojos violeta muy vivos, jugador del equipo infantil de baloncesto, era un año menos que ellos, pero era el más alto de todos los ahí presentes.

-Meh -fue lo único que dijo Kyo antes de sentarse junto a una niña de cabellos vino y ojos azul cielo.

-Kyo-niisan seguro estaba trayendo a Yukie-chan-dijo la niña con la que se sentó Kyo, su nombre, Hikari Matsuoka, a su lado un chico alto de cabellos negros y ojos amabrinos, y cara seria asintió confome, su nombre era Ryouta Yamazaki

Yukie se sintió observada por todos antes de que dos pares de manos le obligaran a sentarse en el circulo que habían formado, ahí estaban los gemelos Ryuugazaki, un par de niños de cabellos rubios y ojos violetas con sonrisas pillas que lograban animar a todos.

-Bueno, lo importante es que ya estan aquí-dijo el mayor de los gemelos, Aki.

-Ahora saca el pastel Yoshi -ordenó el gemelo menor, Maki.

Yoshi solo suspiró y negó con la cabeza sacando de una tartera que traía unos pedazos de pastel de chocolate, y como Kyo prometió el más grande fue para Yukie, sabiendo que ella lo necesitaba más que los demás, sobretodo en ese día, el aniversario de la perdida de dos personas muy importantes en la vida de la morena, no había ni un solo año en que en esa fecha la chica sonriera de manera natural, todo eran sonrisas amargas y lágrimas tristes, Kyo entedía su dolor y rogaba a dios porque en algún momento pasara, después de todo ya habían pasado varios años desde aquel incidente.

El día pasó de manera rápida para Yukie, con sus amigos tratando de animarla, cuandos se dió cuenta era hora de irse a casa, vio a los padres de sus amigos ir a recogerlos, los gemelos corrieron junto al matrimonio Ryugazaki-Hazuki, Nagisa y Rei habían adoptado a esos pequeños al año de estar casados, y ahora formaban una hiperactiva familia feliz que muchos se preguntaban como aguantaba Rei a tres rubios tan inquietos. Yoshi corrió a donde estaba su "mamá", Kisumi Shigino, que se había acabado casando con el hermano de la doctora Haku, Ren, por todo lo alto en las Vegas. Hikari fue de la mano de Ryouta, que la cuidaba más que a nadie, hacia donde estaban sus madres, Aichirou y Momotarou respectivamente, charlando sobre sus cosas, y por útlimo Kyo se despidió de ella para ir donde Gou lo esperaba para ir a casa. Yukie suspiró tras despedir a sus amigos con una sonrisa amarga.

-Nos vemos el domingo

-Nos vemos el domingo-respondió en un murmullo

-Yukie neesan -escuchó gritar a una linda bocecita y vio como una niña de cabellos negros y ojos verdeazulados se acercaba a ella corriendo, la pequeña solo tenía tres añitos, era su prima, Tsuki Haku

-Hola Tsuki-chan -saludó a la niña abrazandola, tras ella pudo ver a su tía Ran Tachibana, ahora más adulta, con una leve sonrisa en los labios.-Hola tia Ran.

-hola pequeña Tsuki, ¿estas lista para irnos?-la niña asintió tomando la manita de su prima para salir del recinto escolar, tratando de sonreir para no preocupar a la pequeña.

Caminaron las tres hasta el coche de Ran, un mini negro con una línea blanca, que les llevaría al lugar que ella menos quería pisar en esos momentos, el pueblecito costero llamado Iwatobi. Durante el viaje se dedicó a recordar lo mucho que estrañaba a quienes habia perdido, y el dolor que le causaba tener que recordar a ese pueblecito, porque sabía que no estarían allí esperandola para recibirla, que era más que imposible volver a ser mimada por ellos, notó los ojos picarle y las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas, agradeciendo mentalmente que su tía estuviera más ocupada conduciendo que mirandola a ella, y que su prima se hubiera dormido en su regazo hacía rato. Recordando todos los momentos vividos ella también se durmió.

Para cuando llegaron a Iwatobi las horas habían pasado, Ran lucía cansada por conducir tanto tiempo, pero no se quejó ni dijo nada, simplemente se dedicó a aparcar a los pies de las escaleras que llevaban al templo, las escaleras de su infancia. Yukie tragó duro al verlas, esperaba verlos al final de las escaleras, sonriendola y corriendo a por ella para llenarla de mimos que la harían reir, "ya no pueden hacerlo" se recordó mientras se mordía la cara interna de la mejilla para evitar llorar.

-Yukie, nos estan esperando-le dijo con un tono dulce Ran tomando las maletas de la parte de atras del coche, que consistían en una bolsa de deportes con lo necesario, con una mano y a una dormida Tsuki con la otra.-vamos

Empezaron a subir las escaleras, una tras otra, Yukie temblaba mientras se dirigían casi al final, donde una gran casa coronaba la cima, su casa, la casa de los Nanase, Yukie no quería subir, eran demasiados recuerdos en su tierna cabecita, recuerdos de quienes ya no estaban con ella. Había luz dentro y se oían voces, sabía quienes estaban dentro, pero no quería entrar, porque aunque las personas que la querían estaban dentro, ellos no lo estarían, y ella anhelaba verlos. Ran llamó como pudo a la puerta, esta no tardó en ser abierta por la señora Nanase, algo más mayor, con las canas empezando a teñir su negra cabellera y unas arrugas surcando su níveo rostro que se acentuaron cuando sonrió a los presentes.

-Bienvenidos, pasad -dijo la mujer dejandoles sitio y besando a Ran en la mejilla.

Yukie no entró, dejó la mochila del colegio en la entrada, besó a su abuela en la mejilla y cuando esta se dio la vuelta salió corriendo de la cálida casa en dirección al templo, corriendo todo lo que le daban las piernas, necesitaba verlos antes que ver a los demás, porque si no hacía eso, sentía que estaba faltando a algo muy importante. Subió las escaleras con cuidado de no caerse, pero sin detenerse un instante, hasta llegar al templo, siguió corriendo hacia la parte trasera, atravesando un pequeño bosque donde siendo más pequeña llegó a jugar con Kyo y los otros, con los que aún seguía jugando en verano, llegando a donde quería, donde un par de lápidas de piedra, con un ramo de flores algo secas yacía al lado de un incensario, donde la úlima barrita de inicienso terminaba de consumirse. Sin poder remediarlo Yukie cayó de rodillas ante ellas y rompió en llanto que por mucho que quisiera no cesaba, el dolor era demasiado.

se sobresaltó un poco cuando unos brazos la rodearon por dentás, pero esa calidez era conocida, igual que ese característico olor a mar y a especias, se acurrucó en los brazos que la sostenían y siguió llorando, temblando.

-¿Estas mejor? -preguntó aquella persona con una voz profunda y calma, ella asintió antes de alzar la cabeza para encontrarse un par de ojos azules oceánicos, casi iguales a los suyos, estos eran mas profundos.

-Si mama-asintió notando como las pálidas y cálidas manos le recorrían las mejillas quitando los restos de lágrimas. Unos pasos se escucharon tras ellos.

-Yukie-chan, Haru-chan ¿estaís aquí?-Yukie alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa al ver aparece ante ella aun hombre alto, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, con el semblante preocupado.

-¡Papá!-gritó Yukie corriendo hacia el hombre con los brazos extendidos siendo recibida por estos en un cálido abrazo-hola.

-Hola princesita.-sonrió Makoto a su niña antes de tomarla en brazos y llenarle la cara de besos, sacándole risas.

-Será mejor que volvamos a casa-propuso Haruka levantandose del suelo y caminando hacia ellos- empieza a refrescar y Yukie podría enfermar.

-pero mamá, aún no he rezado por Ike, y Eki -reclamó la niña mirando las tumbas donde yacían sus mejores amigos en Iwatobi, un par de gatos que sus padres le habían regalado y que habían fallecido arrollados por un coche ese mismo día hacia dos años.

-Mañana vendremos y les cambiaremos las flores también -propuso Makoto dandose la vuelta y empezando a caminar fuera del templo.

Dentro de la casa ya estaban todos, Haruka vio a su madre y a la madre de Makoto preparar la cena, mientras sus padres hablaban, Ran y Mizuryuu estaban en una esquina hablando con Ren y su ahora marido Hayato Shigino. Tomó asiento mientras Yukie se dedicaba a saludar a todos, siendo atrapada por Mizuryuu en un abrazo de oso que acabó siendo un ataque de cosquillas para hacer reír a su ahijada.

La noche pasó entre risas y anécdotas, bien entrada la noche todos se fueron a dormir, los Tachibana junto con los Shigino-Tachibana se marcharon a la casa de la niñez de Makoto, mientras que el resto se acomodaba en la que ahora era la residencia vacacional de la familia Tachibana-Nanase. Los padres de Haruka se acostaron en la habitación de la abuela de Haru, mientras que Ran y Mizuryuu se fueron a la casa que tenía Ran allí, dejando a Tsuki con su prima Yukie que se había abrazado a ella para dormir.

En la cocina, Haruka terminaba de fregar los trastes de la cena, tan ensimismado estaba que no notó unos pasos a su espalda, dio un respingo al notar a su espalda el pecho de su marido, y sus brazos alrrededor de su cintura, sonrió cuando los labios de Makoto empezaron a recorrer su cuello, dando ligeros besos, sus húmedas manos recorrieron los brazos de su marido hasta llegar a sus manos entrelazandolas, viendo brillar en conjunto sus anillos de boda. Sabía lo que quería hacer su marido esa noche, igual que sabía que no se negaría.

Makoto lo tomó en brazos como si fuera una princesa, Haru pasó los brazos por detras del cuello de su marido, y unieron sus labios, entre besos y risas complices a voz baja llegaron a su dormitorio, ese que en su dia fuera el de Haruka, ese en el que fue la primera vez que se unieron en un solo ser unos meses después de la fiesta en la que Haruka golpeó a Mizuryuu. Haru fue depositado en la cama con gentileza, como era siempre que Makoto le trataba.

La ropa empezó a estorbar en la terea de que sus pieles se unieran, se rozasen, con habilidad adquirida por la experiencia Makoto se encargó de alejarla de sus cuerpos y hacer que cayeran al suelo en completo desorden, Haruka miró el cuerpo de Makoto, aún había cicatrices de la piel quemada, heridas de su vida como bombero que había dejado atrás, llevó las manos a la espalda de Makoto y acarició la gran cicatriz que la surcaba, tragó duron notando los recuerdos agolparse en su cabeza, esa cicatriz que Makoto se hizo por protegerle.

En aquel momento, el terremoto les sorprendió, un terremoto de alta escala que hizo que el edificio se viniera abajo, le dolía el cuerpo entero, y juraba que no podía moverse, si lo intentaba un dolor punzante le surcaba el cuerpo, notó algo caerle sobre la cara, un líquido que olía a metal. Abrió los ojos y notó como el alma se le salía del cuerpo, Makoto estaba sobre él, consciente, pero la sangre resvalando por su cabeza y su espalda, estaba sosteniendo el peso del techo con su propio cuerpo.

-Haru-chan, ¿estas bien?

-Makoto...tú...-Makoto esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora para Haruka, se sentía mal, pero tenía que aguantar, si no lo hacía, Haruka y él morirían, si al menos podía salvar a Haru, sería feliz.

-Estoy bien

-¡No me mientas!-le gritó Haruka notando como sus ojos empezaban a picar y las lágrimas empezaban a salir-no estas bien Makoto.

-sss, Haru-chan, tranquilo, todo esta bien

-Makoto...

¿porque tenía que pasar eso? ¿por qué, ahora que Makoto había decidido perdonarle?, no quería que pasara eso, no quería ver a Makoto morir delante suya, no quería perderlo para siempre, notaba la sangre de su amor caer sobre su rostro, manchándolo, si no los encontraban rápido Makoto moriría.

-¡Alguien, ayuda!-gritó Haruka con todo lo que le daba la garganta, desesperado.-¡Estamos aquí!

-Haru-chan...no llores -le sonrió Makoto, notaba su vista nublarse, no duraría mucho más consciente, por mucho que se forzara a aguantar.- no llores por favor -pidió Makoto, si tenía que irse, lo que menos quería era irse con la imagen de un Haruka lloroso- te amo tanto Haru.

-Makoto, yo...-trató de hacer que su voz no temblara- yo también te amo.

Como pudo Haruka se alzó, a pesar del dolor, y logró alcanzar los labios de Makoto con los propios, uniéndolos en un dulce beso con sabor a sangre. Y entonces pudo verla, dentrás de Makoto, su abuela sonriendo como solo ella sabía hacerlo, la paz le inundó ante la visión, saldían de esta. Escuchó entonces las voces de los equipos de emergencias, y sin dudarlo volvió a gritar, a Makoto le faltaba muy poco para perder la consicencia, gritó, lleno de la sangre de Makoto, hasta casi desgarrarse la garganta, y sintió profundo alivio cuando vio aparecer entre los escombros a Ren Haku junto con los amigos de Makoto.

Los sacaron, Mizuryuu estaba en la ambulancia para atender a los heridos, Makoto perdió la consciencia y fue llevado con ella y Haruka a Urgencias, recibió la llamada de su madre, Yukie y ellas estaban bien, les había pillado en un parque despejado cuando el temblor sacudió la ciudad, respiró aliviado. En el hospital se notaba temblar, de nuevo esa sensación de incertidumbre, pero esta vez sabía que no se desmayaría, que seguiría en pie hasta que le digeran que Makoto estaba bien y que podía pasar a verlo.

Tumbado en una camilla miraba el techo, Mizuryuu lo había metido en su consulta antes de meterse a atender a Makoto para que nadie lo molestara, ahí, en soledad dió rienda suelta a sus lágrimas, había tenido mucho miedo, demasiado como para ser expresado con palabras, no miedo por él, sino por Makoto que se moría ante sus narices sin que pudiera hacer nada. Fue entonces cuando notó una mano calida enredarse en sus cabellos, una mano vieja con aroma a relajante incienso, sabía de quien era y se permitió sonreir.

-Abuela

-Mi querido Haruka, lo has hecho muy bien, estoy muy orgullosa de ti -dijo la anciana mujer a su nieto, estaba igual que el día que la dieron sepultura, aunque con la sonrisa en los labios que tenía antes de que la muerte se la llevara.

-Abuela, Makoto

-Estará bien, es un chico muy fuerte, estoy muy contenta de que al final arreglarais las cosas

-Y yo, no quiero -trató de calmarse para hablar- no quiero volverme a separar de él. Fui un idiota y casi lo pierdo, pero me he dado cuenta de que él es lo que neceisto, quiero, quiero que vivamos juntos de nuevo, quiero compartir nuestros ratos juntos, ver a Yukie crecer, y adoptar una hermanita o hermanito para ella, formar una familia.

-Ni él quiere volver a separarse de ti y seguro que se pone muy contento cuando le digas tus planes-dijo calma la anciana- estoy tan contenta de que os encontrasesis en la vida, sois almas gemelas Haruka, eso es algo que no debes olvidar. ¿has aprendido la lección?-El de cabellos negros asintió- eso me alegra, espero que no vuelvas a hacerlo.

-Nunca más abuela.

-He de irme ya mi niño, ahora que ambos estaís bien, puedo volver a velar por vosotros sin que vosotros sepaís de mi-sonrió la anciana empezando a volverse eterea- te quiero mucho Haruka.

-Y yo a ti abuela, gracias por cuidar de Makoto y de mi.

La anciana se desvaneció y al poco apareció Mizuryuu con un inconsciente Makoto en una camilla, cuando el de cabellos castaños despertase le contaría que soño con la abuela de Haruka de nuevo, Haruka se cambiaría de cama y llorarían abrazados, unos nuevos votos serían hechos en esa cama de hospital, el matrimonio sería restaurado, y la historia seguría su curso natural, el que tenía que ser.

En la actualidad, tumbado en su cama, con la cabeza apoyada en el torso desnudo de Makoto tras una agradable sesión nocturna, Haruka no puede evitar sonreir mientras entrelaza su mano con la de Makoto, mirando los anillos de boda que el castaño compró un tiempo después de que salieran del hospital y él consiguiera un nuevo trabajo como profesor de jardín de infantes, Haruka le había prohibido terminantemente volver a la estación de bomberos, y volvieron a casarse, esta vez con la pequeña Yukie como dama de honor, Haru aun sonrie bobamente al recordar a su hija con un vestidito crema y un lacito en un lado de la cabeza llevando los anillos.

-¿en que piensas Haru?-preguntó Makoto mientras con la mano libre acariciaba la cabeza de Haruka

-En que quizás es hora -alzó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, perdiendose en ese mar verde- de darle a Yukie un hermanito.

-Haru-chan

Volvieron a besarse, y mientras se abrazaban preparados para dormir, ambos supieron, que a partir de ahora todo estaría bien, el fuego de los celos y la infedilidad había sido apagado por el agua, un agua pura y redentora que ahora les hundía en las profundidades de la confianza, el respeto y el amor.

**FIN **

**22/10/2014 21:15**

**Pues se terminó, como ven he sido buena al final, aunque me hubiera gustado ver sus caras al final de este capitulo. En fin, han pasado muchas cosas por este fic, cosas por las que muchas me hubierais matado. He de decir que he sido muy feliz escribiendo esto, y sobretodo al saber que os gustaba tanto, para una autora saber que su esfuerzo merece la pena es importnente, y gracias a vosotros se que el esfuerzo no ha sido en vano, muchas gracias lectoras y lectores -hace reverencia- gracias por seguir esta historia, eso sí, aun no acaba, el miercoles que viene habra un omake o capitulo especial. Nos leemos entonces **

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTE FIC. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todos, con esto doy por terminado por fin el fic de llamas de culpa agua de redencion. Muchas gracias a todos por haberlo leido durante este tiempo, se que os he hecho sufrir en más de una ocasión, pero creo que al final ha merecido la pena. **

**Este último capitulo está dedicado a todos vosotros que hacéis posible esta historia. Un besazo muy fuerte y nos vemos próximamente. **

**Atte: DarkWhisper**

Era un día hermoso de primavera, los pájaros cantaban y los cerezos ya estaban en flor llenándolo todo de un hermoso olor y color. Todo parecía perfecto aquel día, y muchos, que habían rezado para aquello sonreían al ver que sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas.

En Iwatobi, en la casa que se encontraba al final del templo una chica de veinte años, de cabellos castaños y ojos azules terminaba de arreglarse en su cuarto frente al espejo, se miraba y no se reconocía.

-Estas preciosa Yukie-dijo una vo a su espalda haciendola girarse para ver a su "madre" regalandole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias mamá -sonrió mientras el hombre se acercaba para verla bien

Hoy era un día muy especial en la vida de Yukie, y Haruka tenía sentimientos encontrados en esos momentos, por una parte estaba feliz, pero por otra notaba la tristeza agolparse en su interior., no podía creer que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido y ahora estuviera viendo a su pequeña Yukie vestida con hermoso vestido de novia blanco, con palabra de honor y corta cola, de su cuello pendía un colgante de planta que concordaba con sus adornos del pelo en forma de tiarra de flores de nacar, regalo de sus abuelos. Su cabello estaba peinado en una larga trenza por la que estaban enganchadas de manera sutil algunas flores blancas, su piel pálida tenía una fina y apenas perceptible capa de maquillaje, hoy Yukie se casaba con el hombre que esperaba que la cuidara como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Haruka se mordió los labios, aunque no era alguien expresivo, con la edad y el criado de dos hijos se había vuelto más abierto a las emociones, y ahora mismo no podía evitar mostrar el cúmulo de estas. Recorrió con la vista la habitación que era de su hija, toda ella con fotos de diferentes períodos de su vida, su primer día de escuela, al lado de Haruka que la había llevado, una escursión con sus amigos, la llegada de Mizuki a sus vidas, sus numerosos cumpleaños, su ceremonia de graduación, su primera competición en natación, su primer día de universidad, todo un largo recorrido de los momentos en los que habían estado juntos, sabía que aquello no significaba una separación definitiva, pero solo de imaginar que aquel estúpido Mikoshiba con complejo de Matsuoka se llevaba a su hija, le hacía desear tener una máquina del tiempo para retroceder a unos años antes y meter a su pequeña en un convento.

-Mamá, Yukie, tenemos que irnos-llamó una voz desde la puerta de la habitación, ahí había un chico de trece años, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes vestido con un traje negro con corbata verde oliva que resaltaba sus ojos, su segundo y último hijo, Mizuki Tachibana Nanase.-Papá nos está esperando

-Ya vamos -sonrió Yukie a su hermano menor, el día en que sus padres habían ido a adoptarlo, ella se había quedado enamorada de su hermano y había jurado protegerlo durante toda su vida.

-Estas preciosa hermanita -sonrio el joven a su hermana antes de abrazarla con cuidado.

Bajaron al piso inferior donde un Makoto ya de cuarenta años les esperaba, vestido con un traje negro con corbata, tenía ya algunas canas en el pelo, y en su rostro las arrugas empezaban a hacer aparcición, sobretodo en la comisura de los labios y en los ojos, ojos verdes que seguían tan vivos como el primer día, ahora era el jefe de la escuela de natación de Iwatobi cuando el entrenador Sasabe se retiró y le pasó el mando.

-Mi pequeña, estas preciosa -sonrió Makoto mirando a Yukie, notando las lágrimas querer salir de sus ojos.

-No llores papá -pidió Yukie, ella también tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel.

-Vamos, vamos que no llegamos, y Mikoshiba es capaz de sufrir un infarto-recordó Mizuko a su familia.

El lugar donde se celebraba la ceremonia era una gran explanada verde rodeada de árboles de cerezo, con sillas blancas unidas por ramilletes de flores a cada lado de una alfombra color salmón que había acabado salpicada por algunos pétalos de cerezo, al final de la alfombra, Kyo Mikoshina esperaba a la que sabía que era la mujer de su vida.

Haruka y Mizuki se adelantaron a Makoto y Yukie, tomando asiento en la primera fila junto a Mizuki, Ran y los hijos de estas, Tsuki y Taiyou, siendo que este último se puso muy contento al ver a su primo con el cual se llevaba apenas cinco meses.

Yukie hizo acto de presencia mientras Fairy Tail de Yiruma sonaba de fondo, su hija les había comentado en alguna ocasión que esa canción había sonado la primera vez que se besó con Kyo y era muy especial para ella. La vio caminar de la mano de Makoto que la entregaría al más joven de los Mikoshiba que estaba acompañado por una hermosa Gou vestida con un largo vesitido rojo metido en la cintura, de palabra de honor y un chal de tul por encima, su pelo estaba recogido en un gracil moño, y el sutil maquillaje la hacía ver más joven de lo que en realidad ya era.

La ceremonia fue corta y en todo momento Haruka pudo ver como Kyo no le quitaba ojo a Yukie de encima, le recordaba tanto a Makoto el día que se casaron, el castaño en ningun momento quitó su vista de él, hasta llegó a tomar su mano en un momento de la ceremonia.

-Yo Makoto Tachibana, me entrego a ti, Haruka Nanase, para amarte y respetarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de mi vida -había dicho Makoto antes de deslizar el anillo en su dedo, conteniendo las lágrimas por la emoción de ver que Haruka por fin iba a casarse con él.

-Yo, Haruka Nanase, me entrego a ti, Makoto Tachibana, para amarte y respetarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de mi vida -había sido su respuesta mientras colocaba el anillo en el dedo de Makoto para ligarlo a él de por vida.

Ahora en el presente veía la misma escena entre su hija y su ahora nuero y sin poder evitarlo acaricio con cuidado su alianza, notando que Makoto hacía lo mismo.

-¡que vivan los novios!-gritó Mizuryuu una vez la ceremonia terminó, levantandose y aplaudiendo.

-¡Vivan!-gritó el resto aplaudiendo de igual manera a la pareja que miraba algo cohibida la escena.

Se desplazaron todos al restaurante que Haruka había acabado montando en su pueblo natal, el mejor de Iwatobi donde ahora vivían de manera permanente, y que hoy había cerrado para acoger el convite de la boda. La comida fue amena y agradable, había sido una ceremonia intima, solo los amigos cercanos y la familia, los novios no necesitaban nada más.

Desde la mesa principal Haruka veía todo el salón y sus invitados, en una mesa estaban sus padres junto con los de Makoto, la madre de Rin y los padres de los Mikoshiba, charlando animadamente. En otra mesa estaban Ran, que era una abogada de prestigio, junto a Mizuryuu a la cual le habían acabado dando la dirección del hospital, la doctora ahora tenía algunas arrugas surcando su frente y comisuras labiales, y alguna cana en su morena melena. A su lado sus hijos Tsuki, que iba a terminar pronto la secundaria, y Taiyou que iba a la misma clase que Mizuki, y tenía fijación por él, el pequeño era la copia masculina de Mizuryuu, sobretodo en su personalidad. En otra mesa estaba la familia de Rei y Nagisa, con los gemelos, ya graduados uno en biología marina y otro en ingenieria del medio ambiente, y sus tres hermanos menores, Himeko, Kanako y Minato, los cuales estaban en primaria, se les veía felices y contentos, Rei había acabado siendo uno de los mejores científicos del pais, y sus descubrimientos sobre diversas enfermedades habían salvado muchas vidas, Nagisa por su parte era un actor reconocido mundialmente, y casi no había año en el que no acabara nominado por alguna pelicula o una miniserie, aunque últimamente había dejado paso a la carrera de seiyuu para poder pasar más tiempo con su familia. En otra mesa estaba la familia de Sousuke y Mikoshiba junto con Rin y Ai, Sousuke era ahora el nuevo jefe de policia, y a su edad de cuarenta años podía estar orgulloso de ser uno de los policias que más crimenes había resuelto, por su parte el pequeño Mikosiba había habierto junto con su hermano varios centros deportivos, siendo que el personalemente dirigía uno de ellos. Ai seguía siendo pediatra, pero también era la mano derecha de Mizuryuu, siendo uno de los médicos más queridos, sobretodo por los niños, Rin por su parte había acabado de jefe de la sección de homicidios de la policia de Tokyo, y con su nuevo estudio en criminología se había vuelto un gran referente para toda la policia de Japón. Entre ambas parejas estaba una que se había formado y por la cual Haruka había ganado un fin de semana en un Onsen con Makoto, Hikari Matsuoka y Ryota Yamazaki, los cuales a sus veinte años ya esperaban su primer hijo, a pesar de no estar casados.

En la última mesa estaban Ren Tachibana, que ahora era profesor de jardin de infancia en la escuela de Iwatobi y su esposo Hayato Shigino, que era profesor de natación en el centro donde conociera en su día a Makoto, ambos disfrutando de un feliz matrimonio del que había surgido su hija Tamako, la cual cursaba secundaria alta y era la capitana del equipo de baloncesto femenino. Junto a ellos estaba Yoshi Haku, el joven hijo de Kisumi y Ren, y el cual había venido desde Estados Unidos donde tenía una beca universitaria por su habilidad en el baloncesto, solo para ver el enlace.

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde ese día en que cometió la idiotez de acostarse con Rin, desde el día en que casi pierde a Makoto por culpa de sus hormonas, muchos momentos preciados en su vida, que si le preguntasen sin duda volvería a revivir.

-¿estas feliz Haru-chan? -le preguntó Makoto aquella noche en su dormitorio antes de dormir.

Y mientras recorria las arrugas que se habían formado en su rostro con los dedos y le miraba a aquellos ojos vivos, Haruka Nanase asintió.

-No podría estar más feliz Makoto

**FIN**

**29/10/1014 **

**23:30**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer**


End file.
